La Révélation d'Heero
by Babel121
Summary: YAOI ! Heero rencontre une vielle connaissance qui va changer sa vie.
1. 1ère partie

**Auteuse** : Babel (babel121yahoo.fr)  

**Titre** : A trouve paaaaaaaaaaas ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Ah si, j'en ai un, il est pas génial mais je suis vraiment nulle pour les titres. Alors, le titre est : La révélation d'Heero.

**Genre** : J'pense que ça être Yaoi, euh…j'en suis même à peu près sûre. Et OOC, ça pour être OOC, c'est OOC à mort.

**Base** : Gundam Wing

**Couples **: Y'en a pas pour l'instant… mais ça va venir vite ! ! !

**Disclaimer** :  Tous les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi, même si j'aimerais bien, par contre, Kinto c'est-mon-perso-rien-qu'à-moi-que-j'utilise-dans-à-peu-près-toutes-mes-fics-à-vrai-dire-pour-l'instant-c'est-vraiment-dans-toutes-mes-fics-et-qu'elle-change-à-chaque-fois-mais-c'est-pas-grave alors personne n'y touche s'il tient à sa vie.

En _Italiques_, c'est des petites précisions scénaristiques. 

LA REVELATION D'HEERO 

**1ère Partie : les retrouvailles**

            « J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi je dois supporter ces quatre nullos autour de moi ?! Enfin, trois, Trowa est très compétent et sait presque aussi bien maîtriser ses émotions que moi……sauf quand il est en présence de Quatre. Dans ce cas là, il a du mal à cacher le petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Il y a bien que Quatre qui ne le remarque pas ! C'est bizarre pourtant, avec son pouvoir d'empathie, il devrait le sentir. Peut-être qu'il le sent mais qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir……un peu comme moi avec Duo. QUOI ! Mais à quoi je pense moi ! Il n'y a aucun rapport entre ce qu'il y a entre Trowa et Quatre et ce que je ressens pour Duo ! D'ailleurs, je ne ressens rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour lui……ouais, c'est ça, juste de l'amiti »

Voilà où en était les pensées d'Heero alors qu'il était seul, allongé au sommet de la colline dans le parc près de la maison de Quatre où ils s'étaient réfugiés entre deux missions. Il venait encore de s'engueuler avec Duo [1] et avait eu envie d'être seul. Il continuait à ruminer ses pensées quand il fut soudain tirer par les cheveux en arrière. Il se détacha très rapidement et allait sortir son arme quand il reçut un formidable uppercut en pleine tête. Il atterrit assez peu élégamment quelques mètres plus loin et leva son visage pour voir qui l'avait agressé ainsi.

            « Quoi ! C'est pas possible ! »

Une jeune fille brune le regardait de haut, les poings serrés et l'air très en colère. Il se releva et la regarda droit dans les yeux, complètement perdu, ne sachant comment réagir. Elle s'avança alors et essaya à nouveau de le frapper. Mais Heero était bien décidé à ne pas se faire avoir deux fois de suite par la même personne. Il parra le coup et s'ensuivit un combat des plus acharné, les deux adversaires étant à peu près du même niveau [2]. Ce n'est pas que ce combat ne lui plaisait pas [3], mais il aurait bien aimé savoir ce que lui voulait cette fille, il se décida alors à dire les premiers mots.

            Heero : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

La jeune fille stoppa alors le combat et le regarda méchamment.

            ??? : Tu oses me poser cette question ! Ca fait deux ans que je ne t'ai pas vu, que je m'inquiète pour toi parce que tu es un conducteur de Gundam et que je croyais que tu risquais ta vie tous les jours et quand je le revois, Monsieur est tranquillement allongé à observer les nuages !

Heero n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette fille le connaît, sait qu'il est un pilote de Gundam et s'inquiète pour lui ! Impossible ! Il ne connaît aucune fille aussi proche de lui, à part…Pas possible ! Pourtant, cette aptitude au combat, ces cheveux aussi ébouriffés que les siens et ces yeux vert sombre. Ca pourrait être elle. Mais, elle est… Il se décida alors à balayer ses doutes.

            Heero : Ki…Kinto ? [4]

            Kinto : Non, le Pape…Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Mais c'est vrai qu'au bout de deux ans sans essayer de me voir ni même de m'envoyer un message, j'aurais du me douter que tu m'avais oubliée. (un air triste passa alors sur son visage) Mais moi je ne t'ai jamais oublié, Heero. Tous les jours, je pensais à toi. Même si tu n'es pas venu me voir après cet incident, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu m'avais oubliée.

            Heero : Ne dit pas ça ! Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée ! On…on m'a dit que tu étais morte des suites de l'opération !

            Kinto, _étonnée_ : Vraiment ? _mais retrouvant un air colérique_ : Ca ne change rien ! Mr Heero-je-suis-le-Roi-des-hackers-Yuy n'a même pas été vérifier les certificats de décès, c'est la première chose que j'aurais faite à ta place !

            Heero, _l'air triste_ : J'ai assisté à ton enterrement. Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de vérifier ce qui se passait sous mes yeux.

            Kinto : QUOI ! C'est vrai ? _baissant la tête_ : Je…je suis désolée de t'avoir frapper ainsi, je pouvais pas savoir. Mais qui t'as fait croire tout ça ?

            Heero : Le professeur J.

            Kinto : J'aurais du m'en douter ! Mais pourquoi cet enfoiré a voulu nous séparer ?

            Heero : Je suis le Soldat Parfait, je ne dois pas avoir de sentiments et surtout pas être attaché à quelqu'un.

            Kinto : Heero ! Mais qui t'as mis tout ça dans la tête ! Attends, me l'dit pas, c'est le prof J encore, c'est ça ? Rahh, le salopard ! Je lui ferais bien bouffer sa main en fer et lui arracher les yeux ! Ah non, c'est vrai, il en a déjà plus.

Cette dernière phrase lui valu un petit rire de la part d'Heero. [5]

            Kinto : Bah, au moins il ne t'a pas interdit de rire, c'est déjà ça.

            Heero : Si, il me l'a interdit. _imitant la voix du prof J_ : « Le rire ne sert à rien, sinon à te rendre faible » Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit.

            Kinto : Et toi, comme d'hab, tu l'as écouté sans réfléchir !

            Heero, _moue moqueuse_ : Bah vi.

            Kinto : Baka !

Elle se jeta alors à son cou et le serra de toutes ses forces.

            Heero : Wouah, Kinto, tu m'étouffes !

            Kinto : Je sais mais tu as déjà survécu à pire alors je vais pas te lâcher.

Elle serra alors encore plus et ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre, morts de rire. Elle consentit alors à le lâcher et ils s'allongèrent l'un à coté de l'autre, tous les deux les yeux tournés vers le ciel.

            Heero : Si Duo me voyait comme ça, il en aurait une crise cardiaque !

            Kinto, _air interrogateur_ : Duo ?

            Heero : Un de mes coéquipiers.

            Kinto : C'est vrai ? Tu bosses en équipe ? Trop cool ! Dire qu'il a fallut trois ans avant que tu acceptes de faire équipe avec moi !

            Heero : Je travaille avec eux, mais ils ne me connaissent pas.

            Kinto : Dommage ! Tu es quelqu'un de très bien, Heero. Enfin, une fois que l'on a réussi à casser la couche de glace qui entoure ton cœur.

            Heero : Hn.

            Kinto : Dis, tu me les présentes tes amis ?

            Heero : Non, je sais pas si j'arriverais à rester tranquille si tu es avec moi.

            Kinto : Raison de plus pour que je les rencontre ! Allez, s'il te plait, Heero !

Elle lui fit alors ses yeux je-suis-un-chien-battu-par-ses-maîtres-s'il-te-plait-sauves-moi auquel elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister.

            Heero, _l'air résign_ : Bon d'accord, suis-moi !

Il se releva et commença à marcher vers la maison.

            Kinto : Génial !

Elle se releva aussitôt et se précipita à sa suite, le prenant par le bras.

            Kinto, _grand sourire_ : T'es trop gentil, Hee-chan !

            Heero : Oui, je sais.

Ils éclatèrent alors de rire tous les deux.

**A suivre…**

Duo : dis, c'est qui cette Kinto ?

Babel : Tu verras dans la suite !

Duo_,__ moue boudeuse_ : T'es pas gentille, vas-y, dis-moi qui c'est !

Babel : Nan, et pour la peine, la suite tu l'auras pas, nananère.

Duo : Bouh, Heero ! L'auteuse, elle est méchante avec moi !

Heero : Omae o korosu Babel !

Babel, _même pas peur_ : Eh, j'y suis pour rien, moi. Et en plus, Duo, Heero aussi, il sait qui c'est Kinto !

Duo : C'est vrai ça, Hee-chan ?

Heero : Euh…Wing a besoin d'une réparation, je dois y aller ! _fuite très rapide vers les hangars à Gundam_

Duo : HEE-CHAN ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Dis-moi qui c'est ! _poursuite aussi très rapide pour rattraper Heero_

Babel : Ouf ! Enfin débarrassée de lui !

Quatre : Dis, moi je peux savoir qui c'est ?

Babel : Euh…

Quatre passe en mode Grands-yeux-si-brillants-qu'on-lui-donnerait-le-bon-Dieu-sans-confessions

Babel : Waaaah, trop mimi ! Bon d'accord, alors Kinto est _murmures, murmures, murmures_.

Duo : Ouin, c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi Quatre, il a le droit de savoir et pas moi ?

Babel : « Oups, il est de retour. » T'inquiètes Duo, tu vas bien, finir par le savoir !

Duo, _mode Grands-yeux-plein-d'espoir_ : C'est vrai ?

Babel : Tu le sauras en lisant la suite !

Duo : OUIN ! C'est pas juste !

Et les notes à la con ! ! ! 

[1] Enfin, surtout d'engueuler Duo  !

[2] Elle est forte quand même pour égaler Heero, non ?

[3] Et vi, c'est pas tous les jours qu'il a un adversaire à sa hauteur .

[4] Et ouais, j'ai osé faire bafouiller Heero et j'ai même pas honte .

[5] j'avais prévenu que c'était OOC !


	2. 2ème partie

**Auteuse** : Babel (babel121yahoo.fr)

**Titre** : La Révélation d'Heero

**Genre** : Toujours Yaoi et OOC.

**Base** : On va pas changer en plein milieu quand même…Quoique ça changerait de d'habitude. Mais non, je peux pas faire ça, j'ai déjà prévu toute mon histoire, enfin presque tout, alors on reste avec Gundam Wing, pour notre plus grand plaisir !

**Couples **: Bah pour l'instant, on peut voir que du 21

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de GW ne sont toujours pas à moi, même si j'aimerais bien avoir un Heero ou un Trowa chez moi. Wouah, ça serait trop bien ! Par contre, Kinto est à moi et rien qu'à moi, et personne a le droit d'y toucher sans ma permission, compris ? GRRRR….

En _Italiques_, c'est des petites précisions scénaristiques. 

LA REVELATION D'HEERO 

**2ème Partie : Une première rencontre assez mouvementée.**

Kinto avait donc réussi à convaincre Heero de lui présenter ses coéquipiers et ils marchaient ensemble vers la maison de Quatre.

Heero : C'est ici.

Kinto : Waaahhhh ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est grande ! Ca doit être trop top d'habiter dans une maison comme ça ! Aaaahhh, je t'envie Heero !

Le temps qu'elle s'extasie devant la maison, Heero avait déjà atteint la porte et allait entrer.

Heero : Tu viens ? C'est maintenant ou jamais !

Kinto : Attends moi ! J'arrive !

Elle se précipita alors vers lui et profita qu'il lui tournait le dos pour ouvrir la porte pour lui sauter au cou. Heero fut déséquilibré par ce poids sur le dos et ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux dans l'entrée.

Kinto : Aie ! Putain Heero, j'croyais que t'avais plus d'équilibre que ça !

Les quatre autres garçons, qui buvaient tranquillement le thé dans le salon, se précipitèrent alors dans l'entrée, intrigués par le raffut qui s'y passait. En les voyant arriver, la jeune fille se leva à toute vitesse pour les saluer.

Kinto : Salut vous ! Moi c'est Kinto, j'ai 15 ans et je viens de L1. Et je suis la so…..hmmm, hmmmm !

Elle ne pu continuer sa phrase, étant bâillonnée par la main d'Heero.

Heero : Ferme-la.

Kinto : Hmmm hmmmm hmmmm.

heero : Je ne veux pas que tu parles de ça.

Kinto, _commençant à s'énerver_ : HMMMMM HMMMMM HMMMMM.

Heero la lâcha et elle se précipita  loin de lui, hors de portée.

Kinto : Ouah, Heero ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu veux pas que j'en parle ? C'est ton passé.

Heero : Justement, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu en parle. Je n'ai pas confiance.

Kinto : QUOI ? Mais vous formez une équipe, ce sont tes amis !

Heero : Juste des coéquipiers.

Kinto : C'est pas vrai ! Je sais pas ce que le prof J t'a mis en tête depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, mais je pensais pas que tu étais aussi con au point de l'écouter !

Heero : Je me fous de ton avis.

Kinto : Je croyais que tu étais un type bien mais je me rends compte que tu es un enfoiré de première ! Je te déteste ! J'étais si contente de te revoir, mais tu as tout gâch ! Je veux plus jamais te voir !

Elle partit alors par la porte et s'éloigna rapidement. Heero avait baissé la tête, ne disant rien. Il la releva d'un coup et s'élança à la suite de Kinto.

Heero : Attends, Kinto ! Je suis désol !

Il la rattrapa et la pris dans ses bras.

Heero, _murmurant à son oreille_ : Je…je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles. S'il te plait, ne me déteste pas, pas toi.

Kinto posa alors sa tête sur son épaule.

Kinto, _murmurant également_ : D'accord, de toutes façons, je t'aime trop pour rester longtemps fâcher contre toi.

A l'entrée de la maison, les autres G-Boys regardaient la tendre scène se passant sous leurs yeux, complètement effarés par le comportement d'Heero. Quatre sentit alors un drôle de sentiment dans l'air. Il se tourna vers Duo et vit que celui-ci était tendu.

Quatre : Ca va, Duo ?

Duo, _avec une voix assez ironique_ : Bien sûr que ça va ! Pourquoi ça irait pas ? Notre cher glaçon nous ramène une fille à la maison et ils nous font la scène de ménage et la réconciliation la plus rapide du siècle avant même de nous la présenter. Il a enfin trouvé une petite amie qui arrive à le supporter, je vois vraiment pas pourquoi quelque chose n'irait pas ! Au moins il s'est pas casé avec Réléna. Elle, je crois pas que je l'aurais supportée tous les jours ici.

Wufei : Maxwell, calmes-toi ! Tu vas te mettre à pleurer si tu continues comme ça.

Duo, _presque en hurlant_ : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Je ne pleure pas ! Boys don't cry !

Il partit alors en hurlant et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Toujours dans les bras d'Heero, Kinto eut un frisson.

Heero : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Kinto : Un de tes amis éprouve un sentiment très fort.

Heero : Lequel ?

Kinto : Celui aux cheveux longs.

Heero : Vraiment ? Quelle sorte de sentiments ?

Kinto : De la colère et aussi un autre que je n'arrive pas à déterminer.

Heero, _ironique_ : Il doit être en colère que l'on ne se soit pas occupé de lui.

Kinto : Tu es méchant Heero ! Quand je suis arrivée tout à l'heure, j'ai senti qu'il était soulagé que tu sois là.

Heero : C'est vrai ?

Kinto : Oui, je pense que tu devrais aller le voir.

Heero : Tu as raison, j'y vais.

Il la lâcha et avança vers la maison, presque en courant. kinto le suivit de près.

            « L'autre sentiment, Heero, c'est de la jalousie mais je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire. »

A l'intérieur, Quatre essayait tant bien que mal de convaincre Duo d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

Quatre : S'il te plait Duo, ouvres moi la porte ! Je veux t'aider, dis moi ce que tu as.

Duo : Laisses moi ! Je veux juste être seul un moment, c'est tout !

Heero arriva alors, suivit de Kinto.

Heero : Il s'est enferm ?

Quatre : Oui, il ne veut ouvrir à personne, même pas à moi.

Heero : Laisse moi essayer.

Quatre : Tu es sûr ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Cette remarque lui valu un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue dont seul Heero avait le secret.

Quatre : Euh…vas-y, de toutes façons, je suppose que rien ne pourra t'en empêcher.

Heero : Tu supposes bien.

Heero s'approcha alors de la porte de Duo et commença à trifouiller à la serrure.

Kinto : Heero, tu n'es quand même pas en train de faire ce que je crois que tu es en train de faire ?

Heero : Hn.

Kinto : Heero, arrêtes ! Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'il t'en veuille toute sa vie ?

Heero, _levant un œil vers elle_ : Hn ?

Kinto : Comprends-le. S'il s'est enfermé, c'est qu'il veut être seul, c'est tout. Ne le force pas à faire quelque chose qu'il n'a pas envie de faire. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il finira bien par sortir de lui-même quand il aura marre d'être tout seul.

Heero : Tu es sûre ?

Kinto : Non, mais c'est ce qui me semble le plus logique.

Heero se tourna alors vers Quatre, l'interrogeant du regard.

Quatre, _un peu mal à l'aise sous le regard cobalt d'Heero_ : Euh…je crois que sa logique est assez bonne. De toute façon, le forcer à nous voir ne fera qu'envenimer les choses.

Heero : alors, laissons-le.

Ils repartirent alors vers le salon où Trowa et Wufei n'avaient pas bougé. En chemin, Kinto s'approcha d'Heero et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

Kinto_,__ murmure_ : Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu t'inquiètes pour quelqu'un.

Heero : Quoi ?

Quatre_,__ se tournant vers Heero_ : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Heero : Rien.

Mais Quatre ne pouvait effacer la sensation de trouble qu'il avait senti chez leur leader.

« Bah, on vient bien de le voir s'excuser et être gentil. Je pense que ce trouble devait être du à cette fille. Elle a l'air très proche de lui. »

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le salon.

Wufei : Comment va Maxwell ?

Quatre : Pas très bien. Il n'a pas voulu nous ouvrir.

Kinto : Bon, on arrête de penser à ça, d'accord ? Il est pas parti en Antarctique, à s'que j'sache. Il est dans sa chambre, il va bien finir par en sortir au bout d'un moment, il suffit d'attendre. Et avec tout ça, tu ne m'as toujours pas présenté tes amis, Heero. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Les présentations furent faites et la journée se termina dans la bonne humeur en partie grâce à Kinto qui savait bien mettre de l'ambiance. Duo ne sorti pas de sa chambre de la soirée, même pas pour le repas. Heero permit à Kinto de s'installer dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis de la maison et tout ce beau monde s'endormit tranquillement sans savoir l'épreuve qui les attendrait le lendemain.

A suivre… 

Babel, _yeux écarquillés_ : Wouah ! J'ai écrit une partie entière sans mettre une seule note ! Comment j'ai fait ?

_Duo arrive alors et la fusille du regard. _

Duo : Babel, JE TE HAIS !

Babel : Bah pourquoi ?

Duo : Et tu oses le demander ? Non seulement je sais toujours pas qui est cette Kinto, mais en plus, tu la cases avec mon Heero et tu me fais passer pour un chialeur !

Babel : Maintenant, tu te calmes parce que :

-Premièrement, si tu étais resté, tu aurais su qui c'était pendant les présentations…enfin à peu près.

-Deuxièmement, tu sais pas vraiment si elle est avec Heero, tu lui as pas demandé.

-Troisièmement, J'ai pas écrit que tu pleurais, c'est Wufei qui l'a dit !

Duo : Peut-être, mais je te préviens, cette histoire me plait de moins en moins.

Babel : Et alors, de toutes façons, c'est pas pour toi que je l'écris, alors je me fous de ton avis, nah !

Duo : C'est vrai ? Pourquoi t'es toujours méchante avec moi ? _passe en mode Grands-yeux-si-tristes-qu'il-pourraient-faire-pleurer-une-statue_

Babel : C'est parce que je t'aime bien ! Allez, désolée, je te promets que la suite va déjà plus te plaire.

Duo : Vraiment ?

Babel : Vi, il va y avoir un massacre moral de bonbonnière rose.

Duo : C'est vraiment ce que je pense que c'est ?

Babel : Et même encore plus !

Duo : T'as raison, je sens que je vais l'aimer cette suite ! _repasse en mode je-suis-une-tornade-joyeuse-vivante_


	3. 3ème partie

**Auteuse** : C'est toujours moi ! Babel, pour vous servir. (babel121yahoo.fr)

**Titre** : La révélation d'Heero.

**Genre** : Je vois pas pourquoi je changerais : Encore et toujours OOC et Yaoi.

**Base** : Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing, j'aime trop cette série ! ! ! ! ! !

**Couples **: Alors, y'a du R1 (ouais, peut toujours rêver celle-l ! ! !), du 21 et du 12, du 34 et p'tet du 43 et pis c'est tout… j'sais pas qui mettre avec Wuffy ! ! !

**Disclaimer** : Pourquoi ils existent pas en vraiiiiiii ? Quoique ceux qui les ont inventés ont bien du prendre des modèles, je veux les rencontrer ! ! ! ! ! !

Euh…. d'accord j'me calme pour vous dire que Kinto, c'est moi qui l'ai inventée et que personne, j'ai bien dit personne, n'a le droit de me l'emprunter sans ma permission. Et je vous préviens les droits  d'auteur sont assez faramineux.

En _Italiques_, c'est des petites précisions scénaristiques. 

En _« Italiques », _c'est les dialogues mentaux entre Quatre et Kinto (vous comprendrez en lisant la fic ! ! ! )

LA REVELATION D'HEERO 

**3ème Partie : On vire la pouffe  ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **[1]****

Quand il se leva le lendemain matin, Duo ne demandais qu'une seule chose : que la peste qui lui avait piqué son Heero ne soit pas là, que ce qui s'était passé hier ne soit qu'un cauchemar [2]. Mais non. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que tout le monde était là, en train de déjeuner, même elle ! Et en plus, elle était assise à coté de Heero ! Duo sentit alors une fulgurante envie de tuer le traverser. Ce que Quatre sentit immédiatement.

            Quatre : Duo ! Tu es enfin sortit de ta chambre !

            Duo, _tiré de ses pensées meurtrières par la voix de Quatre_ : Hein, euh, ouais…j'suis là.

Il sentit alors un truc lourd se pendre à son cou. La peste l'avait attrapé et était en train de lui faire la bise ! Il l'avait même pas vu venir !

            Kinto : Alors c'est toi Duo ! Je suis contente de te voir en vrai ! Je t'avais entraperçu hier mais ça suffisait pas pour me faire vraiment une idée. T'es vachement mignon !

            Duo, _désorient :_ Quoi ?

Elle parlait si vite qu'il eut à peine le temps de digérer ses paroles. [3] Il voulut lui parler mais elle était déjà retournée à sa place et passée à autre chose.

            Kinto : Tu vois Heero ! J't'avais dit qu'il finirait bien par sortir. Un être humain normalement constitué ne peut survivre longtemps enfermé dans une chambre sans nourriture ! (se tournant vers Duo) Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Reste pas planté là sans rien dire ! (tapotant la place à coté d'elle) Viens, fais sissite ici, j'paries qu't'as faim ! _s'adressant aux autres_ : Eh, les gars, vous m'avez menti, il est pas du tout surexcité, il a même l'air plutôt cal…

La voix calme et assez autoritaire d'Heero la coupa dans son élan vocal.

            Heero : Kinto ! Ferme-la ! S'il te paraît calme, c'est que tu es encore pire que lui. _se tournant vers Duo_ : Excuse la, c'est le changement d'environnement qui la rend ainsi. Viens, assis-toi, il y a encore plein à manger.

            « Heero…Heero PARLE! Et, en plus, il est gentil avec…avec MOI ! »

            Quatre_, inquiet que Duo n'ait pas encore réussit à placer un mot_ : Duo, ça va ?

Duo, _encore tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Quatre_ : Euh… oui, oui _grand sourire_ : Tout va bien Quat-chan, t'inquiètes pas ! _se tournant vers Kinto _: Euh, Kinto, c'est bien ça ?

            Kinto : Vivi !

            Duo : J'peux te poser une question ?

            Kinto : Vivi !

            Duo, _air effar_ : Comment tu fais pour faire parler Heero ?!

            Kinto: Ah ça! C'est facile, il suffit de lui prendre la tête pendant 4 ans, d'être toujours gentil avec lui-même quand il t'énerve à pas réagir, de te prendre une balle à sa place en le protégeant et de réapparaître 2 ans après alors qu'il te croyait mort !

            Heero : Kinto !

            Kinto, _air innocent_ : Quoi ? _petite moue d'excuse_ : Ah vi désolé, tu m'avais dit de pas parler de ça ! _se mettant à genoux, les mains jointes, suppliant _: Je vous en prie, veuillez pardonner à une pauvre âme égarée dans le chemin de la bêtise. _de grosses larmes de crocodiles coulant sur ses joues _: Je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi !

Heero ne bougea pas, se contentant de la regarder de son regard le plus froid. [4]

            Heero : Tu n'es pas drôle.

            Kinto : Je sais et je m'en fous . Je sais très bien que tu vas me pardonner !

Elle s'allongea alors à moitié sur le dos sur la table devant Heero, plantant son regard dans le sien.

            Kinto, _retour des yeux-de-chien-battu-irrésistibles_ : N'est-ce pas que tu me pardonnes ?

            Heero, _soupir résigné, yeux au ciel et murmure_ : Oui.

Duo s'installa alors à coté de Kinto, un air halluciné gravé sur le visage.

            Duo : J'y crois pas !

            Kinto, _se redressant_ : Tu crois pas quoi ?

            Duo : C'est vraiment Heero-je-suis-un-glaçon-et-j'en-suis-fier-Yuy ?

            Kinto : Vi ! Il est mieux comme ça, tu trouves pas ?

            Duo : Ca fait bizarre. J'suis pas habitué. Il a été comme ça pendant toute la soirée hier ?

            Kinto : Nan, il a pas voulu. Il a craqué ce matin quand je lui ai sauté dessus par surprise pour le chatouiller.

            Duo : Il est chatouilleux ?

            Kinto : Viiiiiiiiii ! Pour son plus grand malheur !

Un sourire Shinigami éclaira alors le visage de Duo.

            Heero, _air glacial _: Essaye une seule fois et tu es mort !

            Duo : Maieuh, j'ai rien dit, moi !

            Heero : Tu l'as pensé trop fort.

            Quatre, p_etit sourire _: Oui, c'est vrai !

            Duo : Quat-chan ! Tu m'avais dit que t'utiliserais plus ton pouvoir d'empathie sur moi !

            Quatre : J'en ai même pas eut besoin tellement ça se voyait sur ton visage à quoi tu pensais !

            Duo : Beuh, vous êtes tous ligués contre moi !

            Kinto : Mais non ! _lui murmurant à l'oreille_ : T'inquiètes, moi, j't'aiderais !

            « Finalement, elle est plutôt sympa cette fille ! Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de lui reprendre MON Heero ! »

Kinto essaya alors tant bien que mal à retenir un petit rire mais Duo l'entendit quand même.

            Duo : Pourquoi tu ris ?

            Kinto, _un touch'ti peu mal à l'aise_ : Eumh…je pensais juste….

Elle fut alors sauvée par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

            Quatre, _tout sourire_ : J'y vais !

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte, qu'une tornade rose bonbon déboula dans la maison et sauta au cou d'Heero.

            Réléna : HEEEEERRRRRROOOO ! Tu m'as tellement manqué mais comment j'ai fait pour survivre sans te voir !!!!

            Wufei : Euh…Réléna, on s'est vu y'a à peine trois jours.

            Réléna : Mais tu te rends pas compte combien c'est long trois jours sans voir l'homme que tu aimes ! Mais c'est vrai que le jour ou quelqu'un t'aimera toi !

Quatre qui revenait alors de l'entrée, cru qu'il allait mourir de rire : entre Wufei et Duo qui étaient pour une fois ensemble avec le même but : tuer Réléna, même si c'était pas pour les mêmes raisons, Kinto qui était pliée en deux par terre de rire, Heero qui essayait tant bien que mal de respirer sous l'étreinte de Réléna et le poids de ses fanfreluches et Trowa qui regardait tout ce beau monde s'agiter d'un air impassible, la scène était vraiment tordante. Il ne put résister et alla rejoindre Kinto par terre, lui aussi terrassé par son éclat de rire.

En voyant les deux zigotos écroulés de rire par terre, Réléna crut qu'ils riaient d'elle et le pris mal.

            Réléna : Mr Winner, je croyais que vous veniez d'une grande famille, je ne savais pas que l'on apprenait maintenant à se moquer des dames chez vous.

Quatre entendit alors une voix ironique dans sa tête, il fut surpris en reconnaissant la voix de Kinto.

_            « Kinto : Tu parles d'une dame, elle ressemble plus à un bonbon à la rose. _

_            Quatre : Kinto ! C'est toi qui me parles ? _

_            Kinto : Quatre ? Tu veux dire que tu m'entends ? Trop cool !_

_            Quatre : Mais comment est-ce possible ?_

_            Kinto : C'est parce qu'on a le même pouvoir ! J'en avais entendu parler mais j'l'ai jamais cru, j'aurais p'têt du. » _

Réléna prit encore plus mal le fait que Quatre ne s'excuse pas tout de suite après qu'elle ait fait sa remarque.

            Réléna : Moi qui comptais vous inviter à la réception donnée en l'honneur de mon anniversaire ! Mais je ne peux vraiment pas inviter quelqu'un qui est aussi malpoli !

            Quatre : Hein ? …Oh, veuillez m'excuser, je ne me moquais pas de vous, je vous prie de m'excuser pour vous avoir fait si mauvaise impression !

Pour souligner ses dires, il lui fit une baise-main. Réléna rougit et se demanda si ce petit blond ne serait pas un meilleur parti que son Heero.

            « Mais à quoi je pense moi [5] ! Heero est le seul homme que j'aime et je suis sûre qu'il m'aime ! S'il ne dit jamais rien, c'est juste qu'il est un peu timide ! De toutes façons, qui pourrait ne pas m'aimer ? Je suis le seul espoir de paix, après tout ! »

Quatre et Kinto s'entreregardèrent alors et pouffèrent de rire. Pour éviter une autre crise de dignité [6] de la part de Réléna, Heero se décida à lui parler.

            Heero : C'est bientôt ton anniversaire ?

            « Il m'a parlée ! Il m'a parlée ! ! ! Je savais qu'il m'aimait, je le savais ! ! ! ! »

            « Il lui a parlée, il lui a parlée ! Comment peut-il me faire une chose pareil, c'est à peine s'il m'adresse la parole à moi ! ! ! GRRRRR, je sens que Shinigami va bientôt faire surface si elle ne s'écarte pas de lui dans les prochaines trente secondes ! ! »

Kinto et Quatre ne purent vraiment plus résister à cette autre vague de pensées [7] et se roulèrent à nouveau par terre tellement ils riaient.

            Réléna : Ca leur arrive souvent ?

            Wufei : C'est la première fois que je vois Quatre rire autant ! Même toi, Maxwell, tu n'as pas réussi cet exploit.

            Trowa, _qui se décide enfin à dire quelque chose, n'aimant pas voir Quatre aussi proche de Kinto_ : Pourquoi vous riez autant, il n'y a rien de drôle.

            Quatre : Héhé… Désolé... hihi…Mais cette fille est trop drôle…

Il désigna alors Kinto du doigt. Duo s'approcha alors de son meilleur ami et posa sa main sur son front.

            Duo, _ton un peu inquiet_ : Tu es sûr que ça va, Quatre ? Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, elle n'a absolument rien dit !

En effet, Kinto n'avait pas dit grand chose, mais il n'allait quand même pas avouer que c'était les pensées de ses amis qui le faisait rire ! En plus, C'était également Kinto qui le faisait rire, à chaque fois qu'une pensée leur parvenait, elle lui transmettait par la pensée un petit commentaire ironique trop tordant.

            Quatre : Tout va bien, Duo ! _se tournant vers Réléna_ : Alors vous souhaitiez nous inviter pour votre anniversaire, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part ! Quand celui-ci a-t-il lieu ?

_            « Kinto : Wouah ! Trop fort pour détourner la conversation ! _

            Quatre : Merci, mais tu sais quand on a 29 sœurs qui adorent te torturer pendant les discutions, on prend très vite la technique.

_            Kinto : 29 sœurs ? Comment t'as fait pour survivre ? _

_            Quatre : Je me le demande encore ! » _

            Réléna : Mon anniversaire se déroule après-demain et j'espérais que vous viendriez tous ! Heero, tu viendras, bien sûr ! Je n'ai pas de cavalier, tu le seras n'est-ce pas ?

            Heero, _assez froid, voir même d'un froid polaire_ : Hn.

            Réléna [8] : Oh génial ! J'étais sûre que tu accepterais, j'en suis si heureuse !

            Quatre_, qui pense toujours à tout_ : Est-ce que Kinto est invitée aussi ?

            Réléna : Kinto ? Qui est-ce ?

            Kinto : C'est moi ! Je m'appelle Kinto Nova, enchanté de vous rencontrer !

            « Mais comment elle fait pour ne pas avoir envie de la tuer ! Si c'était moi qui sortais avec Heero, je l'aurais déjà virée cette pouffe [9] ! D'ailleurs, je sors pas encore avec lui et j'ai quand même envie de la tuer ! »

Kinto ne pu réprimer un sourire en entendant cette pensée de Duo, tellement elle était en accord avec ce qu'elle pensait elle-même, enfin, sauf le coup de sortir avec Heero.

            Réléna : C'est donc vous, Kinto ! Eh bien soit, si vous êtes amie avec les pilotes de Gundam, vous ne pouvez être une mauvaise personne, je vous invite également !

            Kinto, _qui pense aussi souvent à poser de bonnes questions_ : Comment devons-nous nous habiller ?

            Réléna : Ah, il ne faudra pas grand chose, juste un smoking pour ces messieurs et une robe longue pour vous.

            Kinto, _l'ironie perçant à peine sous ses paroles_ : Bien sûr, pas grand chose.

_            « Kinto : Mais comment c'est possible d'être aussi bourge ? _

            Quatre : Il suffit d'être né dans ce milieu.

_            Kinto : Mais t'es pas pareil toi ! _

_            Quatre : J'dois avouer que Duo a pas mal déteint sur moi ! _

_            Kinto : Il a bien fait !_ _ ! »_

            Réléna : Voilà messieurs dame ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir dérangés !

_            « Kinto : A peine !_

_            Quatre : Kinto, arrêtes l'ironie s'il te plait. Je ne vais pas retenir ce fou rire très longtemps._

_            Kinto : Dakodak ! »_

            Réléna : Alors au revoir et à après-demain, vous serez là, hein ?

            Duo : Bien sûr, nous ne raterions ça sous aucun prétexte !

            Réléna : Je m'en doutais !

_            « Kinto : Décidément, elle doit même pas savoir que l'ironie existe !_

_            Quatre : Bien des gens vivent dans un monde qui les arrangent, en ignorant les choses qui pourraient leur faire du mal s'ils savaient qu'elles existent. _

_            Kinto : Tu es trop gentil ! Dis-le qu'elle est conne comme ses pieds, tu te sentiras mieux après !_

_Quatre: Kinto! _

_            Kinto: Okay, okay, j'm'excuse ! »_

Ils raccompagnèrent donc Réléna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci essaya d'embrasser Heero avant de partir mais se fit rejeter violemment par celui-ci.

            « Waaah ! Il est trop mignon à être timide comme ça ! Mais, il verra à la réception, je vais avouer lui mon amour devant tout le monde ! Le conducteur de Gundam et la princesse ! C'est trop romantique ! »

_            « Kinto : Quatre ! Je t'ai entendu !_

_            Quatre : Tu as raison, ça fait vraiment du bien ! _

_            Kinto : Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit ! [10] »_

Une fois la « princesse » partie, ils se regroupèrent tous dans le salon. Heero, s'assit dans un des fauteuils, Wufei prit l'autre. Kinto s'affala sur le canapé, suivit de Quatre. Trowa s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé le plus proche de Quatre, les surveillant pour voir si, en plus d'Heero, Kinto ne voudrait pas s'approprier le petit blond. Duo hésita un instant mais finit par s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où s'était installé Heero, profitant d'un instant où Kinto n'était pas près de lui.

_            « kinto : Euh… Quatre, tu ressens la même chose que moi ? _

_            Quatre : C'est-à-dire ? Le vide laissé par Réléna ou le fait que Trowa et Duo t'en veuilles ? _

_            Kinto : Quatre ! Te moques pas de moi ! Duo, j'comprends, j'squatte trop Heero selon ses goûts, mais j'ai rien fait pour que Trowa m'en veuille à ce point l !_

_            Quatre : Tu t'es rapprochée de moi, c'est pour ça ! _

_            Kinto : Tu veux dire qu'il… ? Il le cache si bien que je l'ai même pas senti ! Et toi, tu… ?_

_            Quatre : Je préfère ne pas parler de ça, d'accord ? _

_            Kinto : Comme tu veux ! » _

Un grand silence continuait à planer dans le salon.

_            « Quatre : Ca m'inquiète. _

_            Kinto : Quoi ? _

_            Quatre Duo n'a pas encore dit un mot depuis que Réléna est partie ! Ca ne lui ressemble vraiment pas. _

_            Kinto : Tu vas voir, je vais arranger ça ! »_

Kinto se redressa alors un peu et regarda Wufei qui était plongé dans ses pensées, les yeux fermés.

            Kinto, _air malicieux_ : dis-moi Wuwu ! T'as une petite amie ?

            Wufei, _rougissant_ : Quoi ? Ca ne te regarde pas ! Et mon nom c'est WUFEI !

            Duo : Pourquoi tu lui demandes ça ?

            kinto : Pour savoir s'il a une cavalière pour aller à la réception. Heero sera avec Réléna, Quatre sera avec Trowa…

            Quatre, _couleur rouge tomate bien mûre_ : Kinto !

            Kinto : Vi, moi aussi je t'aime, mais laisses moi continuer d'accord ? Bon, où j'en étais ? Ah oui, Quatre avec Trowa, et vu comment tu as l'air de m'apprécier, c'est-à-dire, presque autant qu'un après-midi pluvieux, y reste que Wuffy avec qui je pourrais y aller !

            Wufei : Mon nom est Wufei !

            Kinto : Oui, j'avais compris, pas besoin de me hurler dans les oreilles !

            Duo, _ignorant totalement Wufei_ : Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne t'aime pas ?

            Kinto : C'est bien simple, tout d'abord ta réaction d'hier, ensuite, le fait que tu ne dises pas un mot alors que tes amis m'ont dit que tu étais un vrai moulin à paroles !

            Duo : Mouais, c'est vrai que c'est pas vraiment des arguments en ma faveur, mais je serais d'accord d'être ton cavalier pour cette réception.

            Kinto, _grand sourire qui fait dix fois le tour de sa tête_ : C'est vrai ! Ouais ! T'es trop cool Duo !

            « Au moins, si tu es avec moi, tu ne seras pas avec mon Hee-chan ! »

Elle se jeta alors à son cou et lui fit deux gros bisous bien baveux sur les joues.

            Kinto : En y pensant, j'ai rien à me mettre pour pouvoir y aller.

            Duo, _grand sourire Shinigami_ : Eh bien voilà une bonne excuse pour aller faire du……SHOPPING !

            Heero, _tout bas, pour lui-même_ : Oh non tout mais pas ça, je préfère encore me battre contre une cinquantaine de Ozzis sans arme plutôt que de faire du shopping avec lui ! Ca va nous prendre toute la journée !

            Kinto, _s'étant approchée de Heero_ : Fais pas cette tête Hee-chan ! C'est super le shopping! Tu vas voir, je vais m'occuper de toi, tu seras si beau que même Réléna te reconnaîtra pas !

            « HELP ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »

Elle le tira alors par le bras, l'emmenant de force vers la jeep qui leur servait de moyen de transport.

            Kinto, _se retournant vers la maison_ : Vous attendez quoi ? Dépêchez-vous, les magasins ferment à 22H !

            Wufei : Il est seulement 10H du matin !

            Kinto : Justement, on a pas beaucoup de temps !

            Duo : Elle a raison, dépêchons-nous !

Il se précipita alors à leur suite. Wufei, les regardant s'installer dans la voiture, posa sa main sur son front, les yeux vers le ciel.

            Wufei : Déjà un Duo, c'est dur à supporter, mais deux dans le même genre, je crois que je vais faire un carnage !

            Quatre : T'énerves pas Wufei ! De toutes façons, tu ne comptais pas aller chez Réléna habillé comme ça ! Tu n'as qu'a prendre cette journée comme un entraînement pour maîtriser tes émotions en plus imagines si tu étais à la place d'Heero, avec les deux sur le dos ! Avec Réléna en plus !

            Trowa : C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'il mérite vraiment son surnom de Soldat Parfait.

Ils se mirent à rire et rejoignirent lentement le trio déjà installé dans la voiture.

La journée se passa tranquillement et ils rentrèrent tous épuisés mais contents de leur achat. Ils se dirent bonne nuit et se rendirent tous vers leur chambre.

            « C'est vrai qu'elle a plutôt bon goût cette Kinto ! Heero est vraiment à croquer dans ce smoking ! Je sais pas si je vais tenir très longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus à cette soirée ! Et dire que c'est Réléna qui va en profiter. Rahhh je vais la tuer ! »

2 jours plus tard, devant le bâtiment ou se déroulait la soirée..

Duo et Kinto sautillaient sur place, vraiment contents de pouvoir participer à une soirée si huppée.

            Kinto : C'est la première fois que je participe à ce genre de soirée ! J'suis trop excitée !

            Duo : Moi aussi ! C'est trop génial !

            Kinto : Dis-moi, si c'est trop nul ou trop lent, tu m'aideras à foutre le bordel ?

            Duo : Tu oses me demander ça ? Tu n'avais même pas besoin de me poser la question pour connaître ma réponse !

            Kinto: J'adore Shinigami !

En effet, pendant les 2 jours auparavant, Kinto et Duo s'étaient vraiment rapprochés. Possédant tous les deux un caractère exubérant et à peu près le même genre d'humour, Duo ne pouvait raisonnablement pas en vouloir longtemps à celle qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa sœur spirituelle. En plus, elle connaissait un tas de techniques pour embêter les gens, Wufei et Heero n'avaient jamais connu deux jours pires que ceux qu'ils venaient de passer.

            Wufei : Eh les deux zigotos ! Vous n'allez pas tout démolir quand même ?

            Kinto et Duo, _en cœur_ : Nous ? naaaan, on ferait quand même pas une chose pareille ! Tu nous prends pour quoi ?

            Kinto : Au fait Wuwu, tu n'as pas de cavalière, tu vas danser avec qui ?

            Duo : T'inquiètes, il va rêver que Sally est l !

            Wufei : MAXWELL ! Je vais te tuer !

Il sortit alors son sabre [11] et se mit à poursuivre Duo, sous les yeux d'une Kinto morte de rire.

            Quatre : Bon, les enfants ! On rentre dans cette maison ou on reste là à poirauter dehors ! 

            Kinto : Comment tu fais pour appeler ça une maison ! Pour moi, c'est un palace ce truc !

            Quatre : Euh…

            Kinto : Désolée de t'avoir mis mal à l'aise, je sais que c'est pas de ta faute si tu es né dans une famille de riche !

            Quatre : Kinto !

Mais il avait quand même compris que son amie rigolait et il se mit à rire avec elle. Ils finirent tous par se décider à rentrer dans la « maison », mais Kinto remarqua qu'Heero restait en retrait.

            Kinto : Heero ? Ca va pas ?

            Heero : Si, si, tout va bien.

            Kinto : Je sais ! Tu as peur de la tornade rose !

            Heero : Non, je n'ai pas peur !

            Kinto : Alors pourquoi tu veux pas rentrer ?

            Heero, _l'air épuisé d'avance_ : Elle va me coller toute la soirée !

            Kinto : Tu préférerais que ce soit Duo ?

            Heero : Kinto !

Kinto s'enfuit alors par la porte d'entrée. Heero la suivit, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qu'il perdit vite en voyant une boule de tissus roses foncer sur lui. Réléna l'avait attrapé et ne comptait pas le lâcher de la soirée

Il ne réussit à la perdre que quand elle alla se chercher à boire et qu'il fuit dans une autre salle. Ici, il s'assit sur une des chaises placées contre le mur et observa les danseurs sur la piste. Il remarqua alors que Kinto et Duo s'y trouvaient et dansaient ensemble. Ils dansaient vraiment bien. En apprenant deux jours plus tôt que deux des cinq garçons ne savaient pas danser, Kinto avait décidé de leur donner des cours et Duo s'était révélé être vraiment doué. Par contre, Wufei était encore pire que lui à ses débuts quand Kinto lui avait appris quand ils étaient petits. La danse se termina et Duo fut abordé par une petite brune pour qu'il danse avec elle, ce qu'il accepta gentiment. Heero sentit son cœur se serré un peu quand il vit cela. Kinto remarqua que son meilleur ami avait réussi à se débarrasser de Réléna. Elle s'approcha alors et sentit son malaise en voyant Duo et l'autre fille. Elle décida alors de s'asseoir à coté de lui.

            Kinto, _chantonnant_ : Y'a trop de gens qui t'aiment et tu ne me vois pas, je ne sortirais pas indemne cet amour avec toi. Y'a trop de gens qui t'aiment, qui tournent autour de toi, et moi évidemment je t'aime à mes dépends. Y'a trop de gens qui t'aiment et tu ne vois même pas c'est à cause de toi qu'je mène chaque jour ce drôle de combat. [12]

            Heero, _touch'ti sourire tout mimi _ : Comment tu fais pour me connaître si bien ?

            Kinto : C'est simple, j'adore me mêler des affaires de cœur des gens que j'aime ! Et en plus quand tu le regardes, tu dégages une émotion qui est bien loin de ce qu'on pourrait attendre du Soldat Parfait !

Heero eut alors un tout petit rire qui se figea en grimace quand il entendit une voix stridente l'appeler.

            Heero : Oh non, pas elle !

            Kinto : Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la rembarrer ! Oublie le soldat parfait pendant une minute et vide ton sac ! Telle qu'elle est partie, elle va te forcer à l'épouser et tu vas devoir la supporter toute ta vie ! Et, en plus, elle ne porte pas vraiment Duo dans son cœur, tu ne le verrais sûrement plus !

Ce fut l'argument décisif qui fit qu'Heero pris la plus grande décision de sa vie : il allait enfin rembarrer Réléna !

            Réléna, _sautant dans les bras d'Heero_ : Hee-chan ! Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout, j'ai cru que tu étais parti ! Mais non, je savais que tu ne partirais pas sans moi !

            Heero, _plus froid qu'un camion Picard_ [13] : Lâche-moi !

            Réléna : Hein ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ce que tu m'as dit.

            Heero_, la prenant sous les aisselles et la décrochant de son cou _: Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !

            Réléna : Mais, Heero ! Tu m'aimes ! Même si tu ne me l'as jamais dit, je sais que tu m'aimes !

            Heero : Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que je ne t'aime pas.

            Réléna, _de grosses larmes commençant à couler de ses joues_ : Mais Heero, c'est pas possible !

            « Comme l'a dit Kinto, tant pis pour le Soldat Parfait, je peux vraiment plus la supporter ! »

            Heero, _s'énervant vraiment _: Mais Putain ! T'es vraiment trop conne ! JE NE T'AIME PAS ! Il faut te le dire en qu'elle langue pour que tu finisses par le comprendre ! Jusqu'à maintenant je te supportais car c'était un ordre du prof J, mais j'en peux vraiment plus ! Laisse-moi tranquille, ne t'approche plus de moi car seul espoir de paix ou pas, la prochaine fois que je te vois, je t'étripe !

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers Réléna pour voir comment elle allait réagir. Elle était alors en larmes et s'enfuit en courant. Tous les bourges qui se trouvaient dans la salle s'élancèrent à la suite de la princesse [14].Les G-boys et Kinto se retrouvèrent alors seuls dans la pièce. Kinto s'approcha alors doucement d'Heero et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

            Kinto : Minute OOC ?

            Heero_, se tournant vers elle interloqué puis tiltant ce qu'elle voulait dire_ : Oui, je crois que ça va me faire du bien !

            Kinto et Heero, _en cœur et en se tapant très fort dans la main _: YAAATTTAAAA !!!!!!!!!!

Ils s'écroulèrent alors, pliés en deux de rire. Ils se calmèrent assez rapidement, se redressèrent, mais restant assis par terre, et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

            Kinto : Ouah, Heero ! J'savais que tu faisais les choses en grand mais j'aurais jamais cru qu't'exploserais ainsi !

            Heero : Oui, moi non plus ! Mais tu peux pas savoir comment ça fait du bien de vider son sac ! Elle était vraiment trop conne !

_            « Kinto : Tu vois Quatre ! Lui aussi, il dit que ça fait du bien ! _

_            Quatre : Kinto ! Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ? _

_            Kinto : Je lui ai juste dit que si ça continuait comme ça, il finirait par se marier avec elle et qu'il ne verrait plus Duo ! _

_            Quatre : Argument imparable !_

_            Kinto : Tu trouves aussi ? » _

Duo n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Heero-je-suis-plus-froid-qu'un-iceberg-Yuy venait de péter les plombs, de virer la pouffe et de se rouler par terre de rire, tout cela en moins de deux minutes. Il s'approcha des deux compères assis par terre pour écouter ce qu'ils se disaient. Ce qu'il entendit le fit réagir vivement.

            Kinto : Ca veut dire que tu es libre maintenant !

            Heero : Mouais.

            Duo : LIBRE ?

            Heero : Hurles pas comme ça ! Tu veux nous percer les tympans !

            Duo : Mais, je croyais que tous les deux, vous…

            Heero : Moi et Kinto ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Je la considère comme ma propre sœur !

            Kinto, _petite moue polissonne_ : De toutes façons même si je le voulais, ça marcherait pas !

            Heero : Kinto ! [15]

            Duo : Hein ?

            Heero : L'écoutes pas ! Elle est complètement folle cette fille !

            Kinto : C'est moi la folle ! Qui c'est qui fait style qu'il a pas de sentiments alors qu'il rêve de saut…Hummmm, hummm, hummm

            Elle fut de nouveau bâillonnée par la main d'Heero, qui la regardait avec un regard-mortel-de-la-mort-mortelle-qui-tue encore plus glacial que d'habitude. Kinto avala sa salive et lui fit son regard-suppliant-de-chien-battu-abandonné-par-ses-maîtres-et-le-plus-mal-en-point-possible le plus convaincant possible.

            Heero : Ne t'avises plus jamais d'insinuer encore quelque chose dans ce genre !

            Kinto : Dakodak Heero! Je te le promets!

            Heero, _avec encore son petit sourire tout mimi_ [16] : Je sais bien que tu n'as pas fait exprès, le plus souvent ta langue va plus vite que ton cerveau ! _Se tournant vers Duo_ : Un peu comme toi !

Duo crut qu'il allait fondre. C'était la première fois qu'Heero le regardait comme ça, sans que se soit un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue, aussi …gentiment !

            « C'est pas possible d'avoir un sourire pareil et de s'en être jamais servi ! Rahh, s'il continue de me regarder comme ça, je vais lui sauter dessus ici, là, maintenant, tout de suite ! »

En entendant cela, Kinto et Quatre se dirent en même temps que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée et décidèrent de faire quelque chose pour retenir Duo.

_            Kinto : Quatre, je m'occupe d'Heero, occupes-toi de Duo ! _

_            Quatre : D'accord !_ 

            Kinto : Heero, on avait dit une minute OOC, pas dix !

            Heero, _lâchant Duo des yeux et se tournant vers Kinto, son masque impassible de nouveau sur le visage_ : Hn !

            Quatre, _posant une main sur l'épaule de Duo_ : Bah, maintenant qu'Heero a viré la princesse, je crois qu'on peut rentrer, non ?

            Duo, _un peu triste de ne plus voir le sourire d'Heero_ : Ouais, mais n'empêche, ça a été une bonne soirée, vous trouvez pas ? A part que Quatre et Trowa n'ont pas dansés ensemble…

            Trowa et Quatre, _en cœur et rouges comme des pivoines_ : Duo !

            Kinto : Mais ça peut toujours s'arranger !

_            « Quatre : Kinto, si tu fais quoi que se soit, je te promets que je ne te parlerais plus jamais ! _

_            Kinto : Si c'est le prix à payer pour que tu sois heureux, je prends ce risque ! _

_            Quatre : Kinto ! Je ne plaisante pas ! _

_            Kinto : Mais moi non plus ! _

_            Quatre : Je t'en pris, Kinto, ne te mêles pas de ça ! _

_            Kinto : Tu as de la chance que j'ai bon cœur ! Dis, tu m'en parleras un jour ?_

_            Quatre : Je sais pas. Je n'en ai même pas parlé à Duo alors que c'est mon meilleur ami. _

_            Kinto : D'accord, c'est toi qui vois. Mais garder quelque chose sur le cœur n'est jamais bon. _

_            Quatre : Je sais, c'est ce que je n'arrête pas de dire à Duo ! _

_            Kinto : Moi, j'ai beau le dire à Heero, il veut pas me croire ! _

_            Quatre : On est bien avancé avec ces deux l ! _

_            Kinto : C'est exactement ce que je me disais ! »_

            Duo, _regardant bizarrement Kinto et Quatre_ : On peut savoir pourquoi vous souriez tous les deux ?

            Kinto : Nous ? On se disait juste qu'on était entouré d'une bonne paire d'abrutis !

            Quatre Kinto ! C'est pas du tout ça !

            Kinto : Bah c'est quoi alors ?

            Quatre : Euh……à vrai dire, c'est vrai que j'ai pas d'autres mots pour le dire !

Ils se regardèrent alors tous les deux, et éclatèrent encore une fois de rire.

            Duo : Eh ben, on est pas avancé avec ces deux-l !

Le fou rire de Quatre et Kinto ne fit que redoubler avec cette phrase.

            Trowa, _encore plus inquiet qu'avant pour Quatre vu qu'il sait maintenant que Kinto n'est pas avec Heero_ : Bon, on rentre ?

            Kinto : Ouais, suis fatiguée moi !

La main d'Heero entra alors dans son champ de vision. Elle vit alors qu'il s'était relevé et lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever.

            Heero : Tu te dépêches, je compte pas rester ici toute la nuit ! J'ai aucune envie de revoir Réléna !

            Kinto, _se relevant vite fait_ : Ca tombe bien, moi non plus !

Ils se précipitèrent alors tous dans la jeep, pressés de rentrer chez eux [17]. Une fois chez eux, fatigués, ils décidèrent d'aller chacun directement dans leur chambre se coucher. Avant d'ouvrir sa porte, Kinto se tourna vers Quatre.

_            « Kinto : Tu m'en parleras un jour ? _

_            Quatre : Oui, je pense que t'en parler pourrai m'aider. _

_            Kinto : Chouette ! Ca veut dire que tu me fais vraiment confiance ! _

_            Quatre : Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça pour savoir que je te fais confiance ! _

_            Kinto : Je sais, mais ça rassure, Merci ! Allez, bonne nuit Quatre !_

_            Quatre : Bonne nuit ! »_

Trowa, qui avait observé leur échange silencieux, ne sut qu'en penser. Il fallait qu'il parle à Kinto demain, voir même à Quatre.

**A suivre…**

Babel : A fini la troisième partie !

Duo, _grand sourire_ : Ouais, Kinto est pas avec Heero ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Et il a viré la Pouffe ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Marchi Babel ! ! ! ! ! ! ! _lui saute au cou et lui fait deux gros bécots _

Babel : Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'elle te plairait cette partie !

Duo, _toujours grand sourire_ : Et en plus, il m'a fait un sourire ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Babel_, commençant à s'énerver_ : Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris qu'elle t'avait plut !

Duo_, encore plus grand sourire_ [18] : Et il m'a même pas crier dessus de toute la soirée ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Babel, _énervée maintenant_ : J'ai compris !

Quatre, _posant un bras sur son épaule pour la calmer_ : Calmes-toi, il est toujours comme ça quand il est content, et aujourd'hui, il est vraiment content. Grâce à toi !

Babel : Finalement, j'aurais p'têt pas du l'écrire cette suite !

Quatre : Dis pas ça ! Grâce à toi, j'ai une nouvelle véritable amie ! C'est vraiment sympa comme pouvoir !

Babel : T'aimes bien ça ? Tant mieux, mais ce qui est bizarre, c'est que c'était pas du tout prévu dans mon brouillon, c'est venu comme ça, tout seul, de mon imagination fertile !

Wufei : C'est aussi ton imagination fertile qui fait que tu permettes à Réléna de se foutre de ma tête !

Babel : Euh…A pas fait exprès ! Désolée ! ! ! !

Wufei : GRRRRRR, tu vas goûter à ma lame ! _se met à poursuivre l'auteuse dans toute la pièce _

Babel : OSKOUR ! ! ! ! Duo, fait quelque chose ! Sinon, je vais pas pouvoir finir la fic et tu seras jamais avec Heero ! ! !

_Duo fit alors un croche-pied à Wufei, qui s'étala de tout son long par terre._

Duo : Désolé Wuwu, Mais quand ça concerne Heero et moi, je ne peux pas laisser faire !

Babel : Marchi Duo, pour la peine, j'vais essayer de te caser avec Heero dans la prochaine partie ! !

Duo, _Grands-yeux-brillants-remplis-d'espoir_ : C'est vrai ?

Babel : Vivi

Duo : Waaaaah, j't'adore Babel !

Pitites notes ! ! ! Y'en a 18 ! ! ! Ouaich ! ! ! Mais j'peux faire mieux ! ! !

[1] Oui, je sais c'est pas très classe comme titre mais je vois rien de mieux pour décrire l'idée principale de cette partie ! ! !

[2] Ça fait deux choses, je sais, mais elles sont liées, non ?

[3] S'il a réussit, c'est seulement parce qu'il parle souvent comme ça lui aussi !

[4] Capable de geler un glaçon qui aurait vécu au pôle Nord ! BRRRRR, je sais pas comment elle fait ! Doit pas être très frileuse !

[5] C'est vrai que ça doit lui faire bizarre de penser tout court ! Je sais que je suis méchante mais je peux vraiment pas la pifrer !

[6] Je suis désolée, je sais pas si ça existe mais je vois vraiment pas qu'elle autre expression je pouvais mettre à la place.

[7] Je suis partie sur le principe que Quatre et Kinto percevaient les émotions de leurs amis, mais aussi leurs pensées quand celles-ci étaient vraiment fortes !        Ouah ! C'est la note la plus sérieuse que j'ai jamais faite !

[8] décidément, elle comprend rien celle-l

[9] Et la tous les lecteurs un peu longs à la comprenette se disent : Ah, c'est elle la pouffe qu'il y a dans le titre ! ! !

[10] Pour ceux qui auraient pas compris, Quatre vient de penser exactement ce que Kinto lui avait dit de dire auparavant

[11] Il l'a mis où dans son smoking ? Oo 

[12] Pour ceux qui connaissent pas, c'est « Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment » d'Hélène Segara. C'est pas qu'j'aime vraiment cette chanson, mais j'l'ai entendu y'a pas longtemps à la radio et je me suis tout de suite dit que ça irait bien dans cette partie de l'histoire !

[13] C'est bien ça la marque de surgelés ? J'suis plus très sûre ! ! ! 

[14] Bah vi, même si c'est une conne, c'est quand même une princesse et tout le monde veut être bien vu par elle. Désolée, mais c'est la seule excuse que j'ai trouvée pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls dans la salle !

[15] Je trouve qu'elle revient assez souvent cette réplique, pas vous ?       J'ai compté, elle revient 11 fois tout au long de la fic !!!!    Si vous trouvez que j'ai vraiment tu temps à perdre, vous avez raison. Je suis en vacances et je m'emmerde !!!!!

[16] Dans le même genre que celui de Kyo dans Fruit Basket ! Il est trop mimi !

[17] C'est vrai qu'à l'idée de revoir Réléna, moi aussi je serais pressée de renter !

[18] Me demander pas comment il fait, même moi je sais pas !


	4. 4ème partie

**Auteuse** : Encore et toujours moi : Babel (babel121yahoo.fr)  

**Titre** : La révélation d'Heero. Plus je le regarde et plus je le trouve nul ce titre, pas vous ? Je suis vraiment pas douée, pffffffff.

**Genre** : OOC, Yaoi comme d'hab.

**Base** : Pour se défaire de La Force de l'Alliance Terrestre qui domine le monde d'une main de fer, les colonies ont envoyé cinq Gundam. Leur mission : anéantir les Mobile suit d'Oz, une organisation secrète appartenant à l'Alliance. Le combat décisif pour l'avenir du monde a commencé…. Autrement dit… c'est Gundam Wing.

**Couples** : Alors c'est du 12, 21, 34 et 43, mais ils sont tous trop timides pour se le dire, voir pour certain découragés d'avance ! ! 

Wufei : Et moi alors ?

Babel : Euh, bah…Tu es un solitaire, non ?

Wufei : Trowa aussi !

Babel : Oui, mais Trowa est trop mignon pour rester tout seul.

Wufei : C'est ça, dit tout de suite que je suis moche !

Babel : Non, tu as du charme.

Wufei : Ah ?

Babel : Mais il marche pas sur moi.

Wufei : 

**Disclaimer** : Les G-Boys sont toujours pas à moi, OOUUIINN !!!!!!!!!!! Snif, snif………Mais c'est pas grave, j'vais bientôt les kidnapper……Mais j'sais pas où ils sooooont !!!!!! OUIN !!!!!!!! Par contre, Kinto est bien au chaud dans ma tête pleine d'idées, là où personne ne pourra me la piquer !

En _Italiques_, c'est des petites précisions scénaristiques. 

En _« Italiques », _c'est les dialogues mentaux entre Quatre et Kinto

LA REVELATION D'HEERO 

**4ème Partie : Où les choses s'arrangent.**

Le lendemain matin, le soleil vient à peine de se lever, on peut entendre les oiseaux gazouiller gaiement dans les arbres. La demeure de Quatre est encore silencieuse, les G-Boys dormant encore, quand……

" LE FEU CA BRUUUUUULE ET L'EAU CA MOUUUUUILLE, TOUS LES OISEAUX VOLENT DANS LE CIEEEEEELLLLL !!!!!!!!!!! " [1]

Ils se levèrent tous d'un bond et se précipitèrent dans le couloir.

Wufei : DUO ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ! Tu tiens vraiment à te faire embrocher par mon sabre !

Duo : Maieuh, j'ai rien fait moi !

Wufei, _un touch'ti peu ironique_ : Ah oui ? Et si c'est pas toi, c'est qui alors ?

Quatre : La musique vient du salon. Ca peut pas être Duo.

Wufei : Je sais toujours pas qui c'est mais dès que je le trouve, je peux vous dire que celui qui a osé me réveiller va souffrir ! [2]

Il se précipita alors dans le salon, l'épée en avant, suivit par les quatre autres. Il stoppa net en voyant le spectacle devant ses yeux : Kinto lui tournant le dos, debout sur la table basse, en train de faire la chorégraphie allant avec la chanson tout en chantant en même temps. Il put se rendre compte qu'elle chantait très bien en plus, enfin pour ce qu'il pouvait l'entendre vu comment la musique était forte. Il se rua vers la chaîne Hi-Fi et stoppa le hurlement qui en sortait.

Wufei : NOVA ! Mais pour qui tu te prends pour réveiller les gens à cette heure !

Kinto se retourna vivement à la coupure de la musique et, l'instant de surprise passé, éclata de rire.

Duo : Mais c'est qu'elle se fout de notre gueule en plus ! Allez, Wuwu, on la trucide à deux, je la maintiens et tu l'éventres !

Wufei (faisant même pas gaffe que Duo lui a encore donné un surnom ridicule) : OK !

Il s'approchèrent côte à côte de leur future victime mais Quatre se plaça devant eux pour les arrêter.

Quatre : Euh, les gars, calmez-vous. C'est pas si grave.

Duo et Wufei, _en cœur_ : PAS SI GRAVE !

Duo : Sacha Quat-chan, que chez moi la grasse matinée c'est SACRE !

L'éclat de rire de Kinto redoubla à cette phrase et ils purent la voir tomber de la table basse, pliée en deux.

Duo : Elle tient vraiment à mourir celle l !

Quatre : Non Duo, calme-toi !

_« Quatre : Arrête de rire ! Je pense pas pouvoir les retenir plus longtemps._

_Kinto : A peu paaaaas ! Vous êtes troooop drooooole comme çaaaa !_

_Quatre : Hein ?_

_Kinto : Vous êtes trop trognon tous les cinq à moitié endormis et le pyjama de Wuwu est trop mimiiiii ! J'adooooore les tout piti tigrou ! Et la tresse de Duo qui est toute défaite de partout, on dirait un lion, trooop foooort ! Mais le mieux, c'est la mèche de Trotro qui est toute ébouriffée, il est trooop chooouuu !_

_Quatre, un petit sourire aux lèvres en regardant Trowa : oui, c'est vrai._

_Kinto : C'est trop mimi comment tu rougis quand tu parles de lui ! Pourquoi tu lui dis pas que tu l'aimes ? »_

Quatre, _voix très forte et autoritaire_ : KINTO !

Les quatre autres garçons se tournèrent direct vers lui et le rire de Kinto s'arrêta net.

Duo : Quat', ça va ?

Quatre, _se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute donc passant en mode tomate-bien-mûre_ : Euh, oui oui, ça va. C'est juste qu'elle m'énervait à rire comme ça, c'est tout.

Duo : Eh ben, nous refait pas une peur pareille, on est pas habitué à ce que tu t'énerves comme ça.

Il s'était alors approché de Quatre et lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule, et il profita de ce fait pour le pousser un peu et pouvoir s'approcher un peu plus de Kinto.

Duo : Toi, tu vas mourir.

Il lui fait alors un superbe sourire Shinigami qu'elle lui renvoya assez bien.

Kinto : Même pas peur. De toutes façons, je crains absolument rien. J'ai un super ange gardien.

Duo : Ah bon ? Eh bien, on va voir ce qu'il vaut !

Il essaya alors de lui mettre un coup de poing, mais fut surpris de sentir une prise autour de son poignet. Heero l'avait attrapé et lui lançait un Regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue qui lui glaça le sang.

Duo : Euh, Heero… Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as arrêté l ?

Heero, _le regardant droit dans les yeux_ : Tu lui fais quoi que ce soit, tu es mort.

Duo, _à moitié hypnotisé par les yeux d'Heero_ : D'a…d'accord.

Kinto : Tu vois, je te l'avais dit qu'il était génial mon ange gardien !

Duo, _ayant du mal à détacher son regard de celui d'Heero_ : C'est Heero ton ange gardien ?

Kinto : Vi !

Elle sauta alors au cou d'Heero, l'obligeant à lâcher le poignet de Duo qu'il tenait encore même si c'était plus nécessaire.

Kinto : C'est mon Hee-chanounet que j'adore _se tournant vers Duo_ : On a fait un pacte : je le protège et il me protège. C'est simple, non ?

Heero : Arrête de raconter ta vie et dis-nous pourquoi tu les as réveillés comme ça.

Duo : Elle t'a pas réveillé toi ?

Heero : Je suis debout depuis deux heures.

Duo : Gueu, Il est seulement 5h24, ça veut dire que tu t'es levé à 3h, t'es vraiment pas humain !

Duo ne remarqua rien mais Kinto put voir la petite lueur triste traversant les yeux d'Heero : Faut dire que ça a duré un dixième de millième de seconde mais elle était passée maître dans le décryptage de l'Heero-émotion.

Kinto : Dis pas ça Dudu, c'est méchant pour Roro, c'est pas de sa faute s'il a pas besoin de dormir beaucoup comparé à certaines marmottes !

En disant cela, elle jeta des regards lourds de sens à Duo et Wufei.

Duo : OK, désolé Hee-chan, mais ça nous explique toujours pas pourquoi tu as fait autant de raffut à cette heure !

Kinto : J'm'ennuyais alors j'ai voulu vous réveiller, c'est tout.

Wufei, _de la fumée sortant presque des oreilles_ : QUOI ! Tu nous as réveillés parce que tu t'ennuyais ! Tant pis si je dois aussi affronter Heero mais là je vais vraiment la tuer !

Kinto : Non Feifei ! Je disais juste ça pour rigoler! De toutes façons, j'aurais du vous réveiller, j'me suis dit que ça serait mieux en chanson !

Wufei : Mon nom est Wufei ! Et qu'est–ce que tu entends par le fait que tu aurais du nous réveiller ?

Kinto : J'ai reçu un ordre de mission des profs.

Heero lui jeta alors un regard très suspicieux.

Kinto : Eh ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! T'es pas le seul à devoir faire des rapports au prof J ! J'te dis pas comment j'me suis fait engueuler quand il a su que je t'avais retrouv ! Mais bon, il était devant le fait accompli et a bien du s'y plié, c'est pour ça que je suis encore parmi vous. Ma mission est de m'occuper de vous du mieux que je peux et dorénavant c'est moi qui m'occupe des ordres de mission.

Elle vit alors que Heero allait rajouter quelque chose mais ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle s'approcha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Kinto : Oui, je sais que ça te plais pas mais tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, et tu sais aussi que je ne ferais rien si tu ne m'en donnes pas la permission, alors ça te va ?

Heero : … Oui, d'accord.

Kinto : Tant mieux ! De toutes façons, même si ça ne t'allais pas, t'aurais rien pu dire.

Elle se retourna alors vers les quatre autres et leur fit un grand sourire.

Kinto : C'est pas que j'aime pas vous voir comme ça, mais faudrait peut-être que vous alliez vous habiller avant que je vous parle de votre prochaine mission !

Wufei et Quatre se mirent alors à piquer un phare monumental, Duo se mit à rire en voyant le groupe qu'ils formaient et même Trowa eut un tout petit sourire. Les quatre garçons montèrent dons se changer, laissant Kinto seul avec Heero.

Kinto : Eh ben, tu vas pas te changer ?

Heero : …

Kinto : Toi, tu as quelque chose à me demander ! Vas-y, y'a plus personne à part nous !

Heero : Le…le prof J ne t'a rien fait de mal ?

Kinto : Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Heero acquiesça silencieusement.

Kinto : T'est trop mimi ! T'en fais pas, le prof J a toujours été gentil avec moi ! Il me considère comme sa fille. D'ailleurs, s'il nous a séparés c'est pour pouvoir continuer à te faire subir la fin de cet entraînement anti-sentiments sans que je m'en mêle. Il se doutait bien que si je l'avais su, j'aurais voulu le faire moi aussi et ça, il le voulait pas. Il est bizarre quand même, je pensais qu'il te considérait aussi comme un fils, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de te le faire et pour ça je lui en veux ! S'il te l'avait pas fait, je suis sûre que ça ferait déjà longtemps que tu aurais dit à Duo que tu l'aimes.

Heero : Kinto !

Kinto : Quoi ? Moi, on m'a appris à toujours dire ce que je pensais, alors je te le dis ! C'est vrai que vous formeriez un beau couple tous les deux.

Heero : Je ne veux pas parler de ça !

Il s'éloigna alors rapidement d'elle, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion.

« Je suis le soldat parfait. Je ne ressens rien pour personne. Elle m'a déjà eut hier, elle ne recommencera pas aujourd'hui. Pourquoi j'y arrive pas avec elle ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris au prof J, de la laisser avec nous ? Il sait très bien que je peux pas être à fond quand elle est l ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore en tête ? »

Kinto resta dans le salon, sur le canapé, à attendre qu'ils reviennent tous, seule avec ses pensées.

« Aaah, putain Heero ! Tu m'énerves! Si tu laissais un peu la couche de glace entourant ton cœur se fissurer en sa présence, je suis sûre que Duo saurait trouver la faille et la mettre en morceau d'un coup de poing bien placé. Enfin, je pense que ça serait autre chose qu'un coup de poing, ça serait plutôt… un baiser bien langoureux sous le soleil couchant [3]. Ca serait si romantique ! Mais bon, je sais pas si Dudu est romantique à ce point là, faudra que je lui demande. »

Elle fut alors interrompue dans ces pensées, justement par Duo, qui s'assit à coté d'elle.

Kinto : Tiens, Duo. Tu tombes bien, j'avais quelque chose à te demander. Au fait, tu as fait vite ! Heero m'a dit qu'il te fallais une demi-heure au moins pour te préparer le matin !

Duo_, grand soupir_ : Au moins, il te parle à toi. J'pensais qu'après sa réaction d'hier, il serait plus ouvert mais il m'a pas dit un mot ce matin.

Kinto : T'en fais pas ! C'est normal ! Moi, j'ai mis 4 ans avant qu'il ne se confie à moi, il suffit d'y aller à son rythme.

Duo : A son rythme ! Ca fait un an qu'on se connaît et il ne nous dit même pas bonjour le matin ! A ce rythme, on sera ensemble seulement à 80 ans !

Kinto eut alors un petit rire à cette remarque.

Duo : Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire comme ça ?

Kinto : Juste le fait que tu viennes de m'avouer que tu voulais sortir avec lui et que tu étais prêt à attendre 80 ans. Tu es vraiment accroc !

Duo, _rougissant _: Gue..te..euh…Ouais, je suis accroc. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'un glaçon pareil. Tout ce que ça va m'apporter c'est de souffrir, jamais un type pareil ne pourra m'aimer, je suis sûr qu'il sait même pas ce que ça veut dire. En plus, pour lui, je ne suis qu'un baka à natte.

Kinto : C'est bon, tu as vidé ton sac ?

Duo : Quoi ?

Kinto : Ca fait du bien de dire ce que l'on pense, non ?

Duo : Mouais…

Kinto : En tout cas, je peux te dire que plus de la moitié de ce que tu penses est faux !

Duo : Comment ça ?

Kinto : Ok, Heero est assez froid, voir même glacial. Mais il a quand même des sentiments, tu as pu le voir par toi-même hier. Le seul truc qui cloche, c'est qu'il croit qu'il n'a pas le droit d'en avoir, à cause de son entraînement, c'est tout. Et t'inquiètes pas depuis que je suis arrivée, je le travaille pour que ça s'améliore, je lui aie pas dit mais c'est une de mes missions !

Duo : Gueu ? [4]

Kinto_, petit rire_ : Vi ! Le prof J regrette ce qu'il lui a fait et a décidé qu'Heero pouvait retrouver ses émotions. Et c'est grâce à toi !

Duo : A moi ?

Kinto : Oui, il a beaucoup discuté de leurs méthodes avec G et il a vu que tu étais très efficace malgré le fait que tu es le plus débordant d'émotions !

Duo : Alors Heero va retrouver ses émotions grâce à moi ! C'est génial !

Kinto : Ouais, et en plus, je voulais te demander si tu pouvais m'aider dans cette mission, on sera pas trop de deux !

Duo : Bien sûr ! Accroche-toi bien Soldat Parfait ! Shinigami va te faire fondre !

En disant cela, il s'était mis debout et avait lever un poing au ciel dans une posture de défi… qu'il perdit vite en entendant une voix bien connue derrière lui.

Heero : Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore, baka.

Duo, _air tout innocent d'enfant nouveau né et papillonnant des cils_ : Moi, absolument rien du tout ! Tu me connais.

Heero : Justement !

Kinto : Beuh, t'es pas gentil Hee-chan. Tu sais bien qu'on ferait rien qui puisse te gêner.

Heero : Mais bien sûr.

Kinto : J'aime pas quand tu es ironique.

Heero : Je sais.

Kinto : Alors, tu le fais exprès pour m'embêter ! Rahhh, je te hais Heero !

Elle le poursuivit alors dans toute la pièce, en brandissant le poing droit. Duo les regardait tranquillement, plongé dans ses pensées, un petit sourire doux aux lèvres.

« Elle a raison, Heero ressent des sentiments, ça se voit qu'il s'amuse là. Il aurait presque un sourire aux lèvres ! Je vais l'aider et à deux, on va y arriver ! »

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une petite main posée sur son épaule.

Quatre : Ca va Duo ? Tu as l'air songeur… Et heureux.

Duo : Oui, pour une fois je pense que j'ai peut-être un petit espoir.

Quatre : C'est vrai ! Tant mieux ! Je t'avais bien dit que si tu attendais, tu finirais par avoir quelque chose !

Duo : Peut-être mais s'il y avait pas eut Kinto, j'aurais pu attendre longtemps ! C'est pas tes conseils qui auraient pu le faire changer !

Quatre, _baissant la tête_ : Désolé.

Duo : Fais pas cette tête Quat-man ! Je plaisantais, tu m'as beaucoup aidé, sans toi, je serai peut-être en dépression en ce moment !

Quatre : Ne dis pas ça ! Je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas perdu ton sourire !

Duo : Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, Quatre. C'est Trowa qui en a de la chance !

Quatre : Duo ! Pour…pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Kinto, qui avait arrêté sa course-poursuite avec Heero, qui était aller préparé le petit déjeuné, passa alors ses bras autour du cou de Quatre.

Kinto : Pourquoi qui dit quoi ?

Duo : J'ai juste dit que Trowa avait de la chance.

Kinto : Ca c'est bien vrai !

Quatre : Kinto !

Kinto : Ok ! J'arrête de t'embêter avec ça. Mais t'es vraiment pas marrant, pourquoi tu veux pas nous en parler ? Nous sommes tes amis ! Et, en plus, si tu nous disais vraiment qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, on arrêterait.

Duo : Elle a raison. Quatre, reste pas tout seul avec tes sentiments, tu m'as aidé quand j'en avais besoin, moi aussi, j'ai envie de t'aider.

Quatre_, d'une voix un peu amère_ : Je vois pas comment tu pourrais m'aider alors que même moi je sais pas ce que je pense !

Duo : Quoi ? Attends Quatre, c'est toi notre expert en émotion et tu nous dis que tu sais même pas ce que tu penses !

Quatre, _en soupirant_ : Oui.

Kinto : Quatre, tu veux que j'essaye de le savoir ?

Quatre : Non ! Je veux pouvoir le savoir tout seul !

Kinto allait rajouter quelque chose mais fut coupée par la voix de Trowa.

Trowa : Savoir quoi ?

Il n'avait pas l'air très content, Kinto sut pourquoi quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours ses bras autour du cou de Quatre. Elle décida alors de ne pas énerver Trowa plus que ça de cette façon et d'opter pour une stratégie défensive, c'est à dire l'attaque personnelle. Elle lâcha alors Quatre et se précipita vers lui.

Kinto, _voix suraiguë de gamine_ : Trotro ! J'suis vachement contente de te revoir ! Gros bisous !

Elle allait se jeter à son cou mais il eut le réflexe de l'attraper sous les bras et de la maintenir à distance.

Kinto, _moue boudeuse et agitant ses bras dans le vide entre Trowa et elle_ : Beuh, c'est pas juste Tro, t'as les bras trop grands, peux pas faire un câlin comme ça !

Quatre : Kinto ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Kinto : Qu'est-ce que t'as, Quatrounet ? T'es jaloux?

Quatre, _rougissant_ : Non, non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que…euh….

Duo : T'aimes pas voir quelqu'un d'autre dans les bras de Trowa ?

Quatre, _baissant_ la tête : Oui ! J'aime pas ça !

Kinto repris son sérieux et se détacha de la prise de Trowa. Elle s'approcha de Quatre, se baissa à sa hauteur et lui releva le visage.

Kinto : Alors tu as la réponse à ta question. Quatre, c'est bien de toujours penser aux autres mais n'oublies pas que toi aussi, tu as droit au bonheur. Toi aussi, tu as le droit de te plaindre et d'être un peu égoïste de temps en temps, de penser à toi avant de penser aux autres. [5]

Trowa : Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Kinto : Oui. On te laisse Quatre, je crois que tu as beaucoup de chose à lui dire.

Quatre : Oui.

Kinto : On vous attend dans la cuisine.

Ils s'éloignèrent alors lentement vers la porte de la cuisine.

Quatre : Attendez !

Kinto : Oui ?

Quatre : Merci.

Duo : Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, tu es notre ami, c'est normal que l'on t'aide !

Kinto : Allez, courage !

Ils passèrent donc la porte et entrèrent dans la cuisine, laissant les deux amoureux se dirent enfin ce qu'ils pensaient. Heero était assis à sa place habituelle, la plus près de la porte donnant dehors, une tasse de café encore fumante devant lui. En voyant arriver les deux zigotos, l'air calmes et un grand sourire sur les lèvres, ils ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée des nouvelles bêtises qu'ils avaient inventées. Ce que Kinto remarqua directement quand elle s'assit à coté de lui.

Kinto : Tu as froid ?

Heero : Non, non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Kinto : Tu frissonnais.

Heero : Ah ça, c'est rien.

Kinto : Tu te demandes ce qu'on a bien pu encore inventer, c'est ça ?

Heero savait bien que lui mentir ne servirait à rien, elle le connaissait trop pour ça et son empathie le lui aurait dit.

Heero : Oui.

Duo se décida alors à participer à la conversation.

Duo : On a juste aidé le petit Quatre à s'y retrouver dans ses sentiments.

Heero : Il est enfin avec Trowa ?

Kinto : C'est en train de se faire.

Duo : Ca ne te déranges pas ?

Heero : Quoi ?

Duo : Le…le fait que ça soit deux hommes.

Heero : Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange, toi ?

Duo : Non, pas du tout, j'mentirais si je disais que ça me dérange ! Mais je pensais pas que tu étais si ouvert d'esprit.

Heero : Tu ne me connais pas.

Kinto_, qui a faillit recracher son caf_ : C'est toi qui dit ça ? Je te rappelle que tu ne fais rien pour qu'il te connaisse !

Heero : il n'a pas besoin de me connaître.

Duo : Peut-être, mais moi, j'ai envie de te connaître, Heero !

Heero : Et pourquoi ?

Duo : Euh…

Kinto : Tout simplement parce que c'est ton ami. En plus, tu sais qu'être proche de quelqu'un ne gêne en rien tes missions. Tu étais même meilleur quand on travaillait ensemble !

Heero : C'est faux !

Kinto : Ah bon, pourquoi ?

Heero : Si j'avais vraiment été meilleur, tu n'aurais jamais été blessée !

Kinto : Tu t'en veux encore pour ça ? Mais tu es excusé depuis longtemps ! Ce n'était pas ta faute ! En plus, c'est moi qui avais fait une erreur ce jour là, je n'avais pas écouté ce que tu m'avais dit et n'en n'avais fait qu'à ma tête !

Heero : Quoi ?

Kinto : Oui, tu m'as bien entendu ! Tu n'y étais absolument pour rien ! De plus, si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est, c'est toi qui m'as sauv !

Heero : Tu le penses vraiment ?

Duo : Puisqu'elle te le dit ! Tu peux la croire. Je me porte garant de sa parole !

Kinto : Merci Duo, mais je crois pas qu'il en ai besoin, il sait très bien qu'il peux me croire, n'est-ce pas Heero ?

Les deux amis purent alors voir le visage d'Heero s'adoucir et un sourire doux fleurir à ses lèvres. Vision superbe mais fugace car un cri venant du salon le fit se précipiter vers la porte. Ils le suivirent et en entrant dans la pièce, ils purent voir deux adolescents rouge pivoine et un autre blanc comme un linge.

Kinto : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Heero : Rien, c'est juste Wufei qui nous fait une crise de pudeur. [6]

Kinto : Agru ? [7]

Heero : Il a vu Quatre et Trowa en train de s'embrasser.

Duo : C'est vrai ? Ouah les gars, j'suis vachement content pour vous !

Kinto : Ouais, c'est trop cool ! _se tournant vers Wufei, avec un grand sourire moqueur _: Pourquoi t'as réagi comme ça ? T'as jamais vu des gens s'embrasser ?

Wufei, _se mettant à rougir_ :Bien sûr que si ! Si j'ai crié, c'est juste que ça m'a surpris ! Tu sais, quand tu te réveilles le matin, que tout ce que tu veux c'est une bonne tasse de café bien fort pour te réveiller, tu t'attends pas à voir deux de tes meilleurs amis s'embrasser !

Duo : Alors on est tes meilleurs amis ? C'est trop mimi, Wuwu !

Wufei : C'EST WUFEI ! Et pour ce qui est des amis, ça fait plus d'un an qu'on se connaît, c'est normal que je vous considère ainsi. _se tournant vers Quatre et Trowa, qui se tenait toujours la main _[8] : N'empêche, vous en avez mis l'temps ! Ca fait des mois que vous vous tournez autour, j'avais finit par croire que ça se ferait jamais !

Les deux concernés passèrent alors par une très belle nuance de rouge vif, Quatre étant atteint d'un petit rire nerveux et Trowa essayant, sans grand succès, de se cacher derrière sa mèche.

Kinto et Duo_, en cœur_ :Sont trooooop troooognoooon ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Un petit raclement de gorge les interrompit dans leur gagatisation sur l'adorable couple.

Heero, _de son ton habituel, c'est à dire aussi vivant qu'un fossile de diplodocus _[9] :Nous sommes tous réunis, quelle est la mission ?

Duo : Waaah, plus de cinq mots alors qu'il est en mode Soldat Parfait ! Tu t'améliore, Hee-chan ! Allez, encore un effort et t'atteindra la barre des dix !

Heero : Baka.

Kinto : Ah non, là tu redescends !

Elle se reçu alors un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue™ qui ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid tellement elle y était habituée.

Kinto : Te vexe pas Heero, on plaisante ! Allez, allons dans la cuisine, on y sera mieux que debout dans le salon et perso, je crève la dalle !

Duo : Tout à fait d'accord ! J'ai faiiiiiiiiiimmmm ! ! ! ! !

Ils s'installèrent donc tous dans la cuisine, où Kinto leur expliqua la mission qui les attendait l'après midi.

Duo, _de son ton le plus geignard_ : Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit faire équipe avec Wuwu ? Voulais faire équipe avec Hee-chan ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Wufei : Mon nom est WUFEI !

Quatre_, ayant pris l'habitude d'ignorer Wufei_ : On te l'a déjà expliqué avec Kinto, pour cette mission, Heero devait être seul, la sécurité est trop bonne et se serait trop dangereux d'être à deux. En plus, on devait être plusieurs à l'extérieur, dans les Gundams, pour détourner le maximum de gardes de leurs postes et je pensais que c'était ce que tu préférais faire de détruire un max de MS !

Duo : Vi, mais j'aime pas savoir Heero tout seul dans cette base !

Quatre : T'inquiètes, Heero est le plus fort d'entre nous ! Il s'en sortira tranquille !

            Duo : Ca m'empêche pas d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

            Wufei : Désolé de vous déranger dans votre conversation plus qu'intéressante mais on vient de recevoir le signal d'Heero. Il faut y aller !

            Duo : C'est vrai ? Dans ce cas, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA L'AAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAQQQQQUUUUEEEE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

            Trowa : N'oubliez pas de ne pas attaquer le batiment Sud-Est, Heero y est.

            Duo : C'est pas que j'aime pas quand tu parles, Tro-man, mais comment tu veux qu'on l'attaque, il est à l'autre bout !

            Trowa : Avec toi, on sait jamais.

            Duo : 'Tain, j'y croit pas, Tro qui se fout de ma gueule. Y'a pas à dire, t'as vraiment une bonne influence sur lui, Quat'. Continues comme ça !

            Quatre, _si rouge que si un taureau le voyait, il l'attaquerait_ [10] : Duo ! On est ensemble que depuis ce matin !

            Duo : C'est la preuve que t'es trop fort puisque ça a suffit !

            Wufei, _calmement_ : Redésolé de vous déranger, mais… _virant à l'hystérique _: ON EST EN PLEINE MISSION L ! Vous parlerez de vos problèmes sentimentaux un autre jour !

            Duo : C'est bon Wuffinounet, sois pas jaloux ! Si tu veux, on va t'aider avec Quatre pour Sally, je suis sûr que Kinto nous aiderait aussi si on lui demande !

            Wufei : Mon nom est WUFEI ! [11] Et, pour Sally, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

            Duo : Alors, vous êtes déjà ensemble, c'est trop chou ! Pourquoi vous l'avez pas dit ?

            Wufei : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide parce qu'il n'y a absolument rien entre nous !

            Duo : Alors t'es tout seul ? Mon pauvre, bienvenue au club !

            Wufei : MAXWELL ! Tais-toi et bosse !

            Duo : Ok, j'veux bien bosser mais j'ai déjà rétamer tout ceux qui m'attaquait ! Dis Wuwu, tu m'passes un peu des tiens ? S'iiiiiiiiiiiil te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiit ?

            Wufei : C'est Wufei ! Et arrêtes de faire la sirène et viens m'aider !

Duo : Cool ! J'arrive !

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée, un cri perçant venant de Sandrock le coupant dans son élan.

            Trowa : QUUUUAAAAATRE ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

En regardant dans l'écran de communication, il put voir que Quatre n'avait rien mais que sa main droite serrait très fortement sa chemise au niveau du cœur.

            Duo, _très inquiet_ : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Quatre ? C'est ton empathie ?

            Quatre, _ayant du mal à parler tellement la crise était forte_ : Ca…ça va. Moi, ça va. C'est…c'est Heero. Je…je crois qu'il est… blessé.

            Duo, _qui vire hystérique lui aussi_ : QUOI ? C'est pas vrai, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai, Quatre ! Dis-le moi ! [12]

            Quatre : Je…je suis désolé, Duo, mais…

            Duo : Je le savais qu'il fallait pas qu'il y aille seul ! Occupez-vous de Deathscythe, je vais le chercher !

            Wufei : Duo non ! N'y vas pas seul, c'est trop dangereux ! [13]

Mais Duo n'entendit jamais le conseil de son ami, étant déjà en route vers la base d'Oz en essayant d'éviter les tirs des MS ennemis encore debout.

            Wufei, _tout en balayant du poing un MS qui allait frapper Duo_ : Y'a pas à dire, Heero a raison. C'est vraiment un Baka de première !

            Quatre : Wufei, calme-toi, tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher de toutes façons ! Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est de protéger le Deathscythe et de détruire un max de Ms pour les aider ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, Duo est vraiment motivé cette fois, il va sauver Heero, j'en suis sûr !

            Wufei : Espérons que tu as raison !

_            « Kinto : Quatre ! Quatre ! Tu me reçois ? _

_            Quatre : Kinto ? _

_            Kinto : Ouais, j'ai réussi ! Tu l'as senti toi aussi ? _

_            Quatre : Si tu parles d'Heero, oui. _

_            Kinto : Il va bien ? _

_            Quatre : On sait pas, mais Duo est parti à sa recherche. _

_            Kinto : Alors tout ira bien ! _

_            Quatre : Comme dit Wufei, espérons que tu as raison ! _

_            Kinto : Wufei ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là, Wuwu ? _

_            Quatre : Rien, c'est juste ce qu'il m'a dit avant que tu m'appelles. D'ailleurs comment as-tu fais pour me parler à cette distance ? _

_            Kinto : Je sais pas, J'ai juste essayé. J'étais si inquiète ! Il me fallait des nouvelles ! _

_            Quatre : Je te comprends. Ecoute, je vais devoir couper notre lien, j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur le combat, je te préviendrais dès que j'ai d'autres nouvelles, d'accord ? _

_            Kinto : Ok, tu n'oublieras pas ? _

_            Quatre : T'inquiètes pas, je tiens toujours ce que je dis ! _

_            Kinto : D'accord, merci Quatre ! _

_            Quatre : De rien, à tout à l'heure, on sera cinq à rentrer, j'en suis sûr ! _

_            Kinto : Je le crois aussi, à toute ! »_

            Trowa, _ayant brancher un canal perso avec Quatre_ : Ca va ? Tu as l'air déconcentré depuis un moment.

            Quatre : Ne t'inquiètes pas [14] , j'étais juste en train de rassurer Kinto.

            Trowa : Kinto ?

            Quatre : Euh… ça ira si j'te l'explique plus tard ?

            Trowa : Tant que tu me l'expliques un jour.

            Quatre : Marchi Trowa, j't'adore !

            Trowa : Moi aussi.

            Quatre : ################ [15]

            « Oh putain, oh putain, oh putain ! ! ! ! ! saleté de profs ! Ils avaient pas prévenu que la garde serait doublée à cause d'une visite de Treize dans deux jours ! ! ! Je vais les tuer ! ! ! ! Fais chier, elle est où cette putain de sortie de merde ? ! ! ! ! ! [16] Ah là, la lumière du jour ! ! ! ! Oups, non, pas par l ! ! ! ! ! Et meeeerrrrdddddeeeeee ! ! ! ! ! Trois de plus sur le dos ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Et Kinto qui me disait que c'était pas la peine d'apprendre le plan de la base par cœur, que la partie où y'a les ordinateurs suffirait, pourquoi je l'ai écout ! ! ! ! Je savais qu'j'avais raison ! ! ! ! ! ! J'aime pas l'avouer mais j'suis peeeeeeerduuuuuuu ! ! ! ! ! ! Oulà, j'me mets à parler comme Duo, même si c'est qu'en pensée, faut qu'j'arrête ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Aaaaaiiiiieeeee, merde, une balle dans la jambe, ça fait maaaaaaaal ! ! ! ! ! ! ! C'est pas grave, on continue, je suis le Soldat Parfait, la douleur est mon amie, je n'ai pas mal ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! [17] Ca marche pluuuuuuus ! ! ! ! ! ! Kinto, dès que je rentre, je te tues ! ! ! ! ! ! Voilà où ça me mène de ne plus être le Soldat Parfait ! ! ! ! ! ! Qu'est ce que je raconte, je suis toujours le Soldat Parfait ! ! ! ! ! Tu parles, oui ! ! ! Un Soldat Parfait qui bave sur son meilleur ami quand il dort et qu'il te vois pas ! ! ! ! ! ! Waaaah, j'me parle à moi même maintenant, je suis maaaaaal ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Et c'est pas le moment de penser à ça, j'aurais tout le temps quand je serai sorti d'ici, si je sort d'ici un jooouuur ! ! ! Waaaah, j'suis encercl ! ! ! ! ! ! Allez, courage, tu vas t'en sortir, Heero. Tu es le Soldat Parfait, même si tu es fait prisonnier, tu résistes à la torture et tu ne dis rien ! ! ! ! Pourquoi j'arrive pas à m'en convaincre ? ! ! ! ! ! Non, vous, vous approchez pas, j'ai dit ! ! ! ! ! Bien sûr Heero, tu sais très bien que les soldats d'Oz sont capables de lire les pensées, tu fais de plus en plus fort ! ! ! ! Et voilà que je me mets à me vanner tout seul, qu'est-ce qui m'arriiiiive ! ! ! ! ! ! Et meeerdeeeee, plus de baaaalles, ils sont encore dix et je suis bleeeess ! ! ! ! Tout va bien, j'ai déjà survécu à pire : une chute de vingt étages, c'est pire que ça, non ? A vrai dire, j'suis plus très sûr, l ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Hop, un de moins, mais ils sont encore ciiiiiiinq ! ! ! ! ! AAIIEEUUHH ! ! ! ! Enfoiré, ça fait maaaal çaaaa ! ! ! Toi, ne t'avises plus de me refrapper à la jambe où je t'arraches les deux yeux et je te les fait bouffer en salade avec tes doigts ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Oh putain, j'y arriverais jamais, c'est pas juste, j'ai pas droit à des renforts moi ! ! ! ! ! C'est décidé, si je m'en sort, je dit à Duo que je l'aime ! ! ! ! ! ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, je l'aime pas ! ! ! ! Enfin, si, peut-être, un peu……bon d'accord, je l'aime beaucoup, très fort, à la folie ! ! ! ! ! ! ! DUO, Je t'aaaaaiiiiiimmmeee ! ! ! ! Et merde, je vais crever ici sans lui avoir dit mais, en tout cas, ça m'aura permis d'être sûr de mes sentiments, c'est déjà pas si mal, non ? Siiiiii, c'est maaaaaal ! ! ! ! ! ! Je veux pas mourir sans lui avoir diiiiiiit ! ! ! ! ! ! !DUUUUUOOOOOOO ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! » [18]

Heero se débattait alors entre deux soldats qui avaient finis par l'attraper [19] quand soudain, il sentit que leurs étreintes se desserraient et les vit s'écrouler à ses cotés. Interloqué, il regarda autour de lui et tomba sur deux grands yeux améthystes pleins de malice.

            Duo : Alors, je t'ai manqu ?

Heero ne répondit rien, préférant se jeter à son cou pour l'embrasser.

            « Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! »

Duo, d'abord surpris, ne mis pas longtemps avant de se plonger à son tour dans le baiser. Mais, il finit par détacher Heero, avec un peu de mal vu comment il s'était accroché à lui [20], et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

            Duo : Je sais pas pourquoi tu as fais ça, mais je vais pas m'en plaindre, au contraire ! Mais je pense quand même qu'on sera un peu mieux pour continuer cette conversation quand on sera dehors, non ? [21]

            Heero, _avec un grand sourire_ : Baka ! Vas-y, je te suis !

            Duo : Euh, Heero. Tu as vu l'état de ta jambe, tu peux marcher ?

            Heero : Euh, non, j'crois pas.

            Duo : Et c'est moi le baka ? _lui tournant le dos et se baissant_ : Vas-y, grimpe !

Heero fut bien content que Duo lui tourne le dos, au moins comme ça, il ne le vit pas rougir comme une tomate. Comme la moitié des gardes avait été assommés ou tués par Heero pendant sa fuite ou Duo quand il le cherchait et que l'autre moitié avait été détruite par les quatre autres à l'extérieur, ils n'eurent pas de gros problème pour ressortir de la base. une fois dehors, ils se précipitèrent [22] vers leurs amis qui étaient descendus de leur Gundam pour les attendre.

            Quatre : Duo ! Tu vas bien ? Tu l'as retrouv ?

            Duo : Non, tu vois, c'est la Belle au Bois Dormant que je porte sur mon dos ! [23]

            Wufei : Très drôle ! Heero, que s'est-il pass ?

            Heero :Garde doublée pour cause de visite de Treize dans deux jours.

            Duo : Clair, net et précis. Le Soldat Parfait est de retour !

            Heero : Tais-toi Duo ! J'ai mal à la tête ! Je veux rentrer !

            Duo : Ouah ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Heero-je-suis-un-soldat-qui-n'a-jamais-de-préférences-personnelles-Yuy ?

            Heero : Ferme-la baka ! Et amènes-moi dans Wing !

            Duo : Si tu continues à me parler sur ce ton, je te pose là et je te laisse te débrouiller !

            Heero : Désolé Duo. C'est que j'ai mal et quand j'ai mal, je suis assez irritable.

            Wufei : Décidément, je sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait, mais te voir faire des excuses à Duo et avouer que tu as mal, j'y crois toujours pas alors que ça vient d'se passer sous mes yeux !

            Heero : Ecoute Wu, si tu veux, on en reparlera quand on sera rentré car là, tu vois, j'en ai vraiment marre !

            Duo : Allez, on va dire que c'est la fatigue qui te fais réagir comme ça ! Alors, j'te ramène à Wing, on rentre, tu fais un gros dodo et les choses rentreront dans l'ordre !

A ces mots, il commença à s'approcher de Wing.

            Duo : Dès qu'on sera rentré, je te porterais jusqu'à ta chambre.

            Heero : Je crois pas Duo.

            Duo : Euh… et pourquoi ?

            Heero : C'est juste, qu'avant de dormir, j'ai une sœur à tuer.

            Duo : Hein ?

            Heero : J'me suis perdu à cause d'elle.

Malgré ses efforts, Duo ne put réprimer longtemps le fou rire qui montait à ses lèvres et il éclata de rire, secouant le Soldat Parfait sur son dos dans tous les sens.

            Heero : Wouah Duo, arrête de rire, je vais tomber !

            Duo : Mais non ! T'as qu'a t'accrocher comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que j'arriverais pas à te décrocher.

            Heero : …

            Duo : Ben quoi, tu dis plus rien ! Dommage, j'avais fini par m'habituer à l'Heero bavard !

            Heero : Je t'aime Duo.

            Duo : Que..geuh..teuh…Quoi ?

            Heero : Je t'aime Duo.

            Duo : Ca j'avais compris ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de me le dire comme ça ?

            Heero : Je me le suis promis tout à l'heure.

            Duo : Et depuis quand ?

            Heero : Y'a à peine vingt minutes.

            Duo : Non, pas ça. Depuis quand tu m'aimes ?

            Heero, _un peu hésitant_ : Euh… je crois que c'est depuis que je te connais mais je m'en suis vraiment rendu compte que grâce à Kinto et à cette mission qui a faillit tournée mal.

            Duo : Et si je t'avais abordé, tu aurais réagi comment ?

            Heero : Je sais pas, j'aurais peut-être dis oui.

            Duo : Et merde !

            Heero : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

            Duo : Tu viens de me dire que si j'avais été moins timide, on aurait pu être ensemble depuis longtemps !

            Heero : Hein ?

            Duo : Je t'aime aussi, baka !

            Heero, _dont les yeux n'ont jamais été aussi expressifs_ : C'est vrai ?

            Duo : Oui !

Heero se jeta alors dans les bras de Duo et lui roula la plus belle pelle que l'Histoire est connu.

_            « Quatre : Kinto, tu me reçois ? _

_            Kinto : Vi ! Alors, vous l'avez retrouv ? _

_            Quatre : Oui, Duo l'a ramené. _

_            Kinto : Et il va bien ? _

_            Quatre : Ca pour aller bien, il va bien ! _

_            Kinto : Qu' est ce que tu sous-entends par l ? _

_            Quatre : Tout d'abord, il a parlé, il s'est plaint, il a engueuler Wufei et… _

_            Kinto : Et quoi ? _

_            Quatre : Il est en train de vérifier si Duo a encore ses amygdales ! _

_            Kinto : C'est bien ce que je pense que c'est ? _

_            Quatre : Et même plus encore ! _

_            Kinto : YAAAAAATTTTAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! _

_            Quatre : Waaaah Kinto ! Cries moins fort ! Tu veux me liquéfier le cerveau ! _

_Kinto : C'est possible ? _

_Quatre : Je sais pas et je veux pas le vérifier ! _

_            Kinto, ton boudeur : D'accord, mais j'aurais bien essayer moi ! Vous rentrez quand ? _

_            Quatre : On ne devrai pas tarder, enfin, on partira quand Heero et Duo auront finis ! _

_            Kinto : Pourquoi t'as pas fait comme eux avec Trotro ? _

_            Quatre : Tu m'avais dit de te prévenir ! _

_            Kinto : J'aurais bien pu attendre dix minutes ! Allez, va vite le rejoindre ! _

_            Quatre : Pas besoin, il est à coté de moi ! _

_            Kinto : Et t'as encore rien fait ? Baka ! _

_            Quatre : Ok, ok, j'te laisse, a t'à l'heure ! _

_Kinto : A plus ! »_

Et le petit blond se jeta dans les bras de Trowa et entrepris de faire aussi bien, voir même mieux que ses amis. Voyant cela, Wufei retourna dans Nataku et utilisa le haut-parleur intégré.

            Wufei : Reredésolé de vous déranger mais je dois vous dire que nous sommes encore sur les terres d'Oz et que pour faire ce que vous êtes en train de faire, je pense que vous serez mieux dans une chambre !

Un éclat de rire général [24] accueillit sa remarque et les deux couples se séparèrent, chacun allant dans son propre Gundam. [25] Le voyage du retour se fit sans encombres, Deathscythe et Shenlong soutenant Wing tout du long.

Une fois arrivés et les Gundams rangés au hangar, les cinq jeunes garçons purent voir foncer vers eux une tornade brune appelée Kinto.

            Kinto : Mon Heechanounet, tu vas bien, t'es pas mort ?

            Heero : Non, mais c'est pas grâce à toi !

            Kinto : désol ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Je pouvais pas savoir que les profs se goureraient, et en plus, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de m'écouter ! Tu le fais jamais normalement !

            Heero : Au moins maintenant, je suis sûr de plus jamais le faire !

            Kinto : Beuh, t'es méchant ! En plus, ça t'a pas apporter que des mauvaises choses, t'es avec Duo maintenant !

            Duo : Comment tu sais ?

            Kinto : C'est Quatre qui me l'a dit !

            Wufei : Quatre ? Mais il a absolument rien dit !

            Kinto, _un tout p'tit peu embarrassée_ : Euh…euh…

            Quatre, _venant à son secours_ [26] : C'est parce qu'on est empathe tous les deux ! Notre don nous permet de nous parler par la pensée.

            Duo : C'est vrai ? Trop cool !

            Trowa : C'est comme ça que tu la rassurais tout à l'heure ?

            Quatre : Vi !

            Wufei : Et c'est pour ça que vous vous marriez toujours pour rien tous les deux !

            Kinto : Valà, maintenant vous savez tout !

_            « Kinto : Enfin, presque tout ! On va quand même pas leur avouer qu'on entend certaines de leurs pensées, non ? _

_            Quatre : Non, après on aurait plus d'avantages ! _

_            Kinto : Quatre ! Je te croyais pas comme ça ! _

_            Quatre : A vrai dire, moi non plus ; p ! » _

Ils se mirent alors à rire tous les deux.

            Duo : Qu'est-ce que vous vous racontez tous les deux ? Allez, dites le moi !

            Kinto : Nan, c'est un secret entre Quatre et moi !

            Duo : Allez dis le moi, siltepl !

            Kinto : Nan !

            Duo, _en sautillant autour d'elle_ : Siltep ! Siltep ! Siltep ! Siltep ! Siltep ! Siltep ! Siltep ! Siltep ! Siltep ! Siltep ! Siltep ! Siltep ! Siltep !

            Kinto : T'auras beau essayer, cette technique ne marche pas avec moi ! Je l'ai bien trop utilisé moi même, demande à Hee-chan !

            Duo : Beuh, vous êtes pas marrants !

            Kinto : Au fait, Hee-chan ! Comment ça s'est passé pour Duo et toi ? Allez racontes à ta petite sœur !

            Heero_, rougissant légèrement_ : Au cas ou tu l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis blessé et j'ai envie de dormir, alors laisse moi tranquille avec ça !

            Kinto, _sachant qu'il fallait pas l'embêter quand il est comme ça sous peine de blessures assez importantes_ [27] : Ok, mais tu me racontera plus tard, hein ?

            Heero, _sourire assez vicieux_ : J'sais pas… à cause de toi, je me suis perdu, j'ai bien faillit me faire tuer et, de plus, tu l'as dit toi même , je n'ai plus rien à me faire pardonner.

            Kinto : Queeaah ! Allez Heero, tu vas pas faire ça à ta petite sœur chérie que t'adores !

            Heero : Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que je t'adorais ?

            Kinto : Tu l'as jamais dit mais je suis sûre que tu le pense !

            Heero : Arrêtes ! tu me fais penser à Réléna l !

            Kinto : Beuah, comment oses-tu me comparer à cette chose ?

            Duo : C'est vrai que tu vas un peu loin là Heero ! Allez, moi j'te raconterais tout dans les moindres détails après, mais d'abord, on va aller soigner l'ex-Soldat Parfait et le mettre au lit pour qu'il soit en forme pour cette nuit !

            Wufei : Tu veux dire pour demain, non ?

            Duo : Non Wuwu, tu m'as bien entendu !

            Wufei : Ok, je veux pas de détails !

            Kinto : Moi j'en veux alors vite, rentrons et occupons-nous de lui !

Elle pris alors Heero par le bras et le tira de force dans la maison mais s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se retourna vers les garçons encore dehors.

            Kinto : Au fait Quatre, pour toi aussi, je veux tous les détails demain !

            Quatre : Kinto ! ######

Et ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison en riant.

**A suivre ? Fin ?** franchement, je sais pas ! Ca dépend si on me demande une suite et qu'on me donne des idées !

Babel : A fini cette histoire ! ! ! ! ! ! Et en plus je suis assez contente de moi ! Par contre, la fin, c'est pas du tout la même que sur mon brouillon ! Trop zarbe ! J'ai même pas du tout utilisé l'idée principale du brouillon !

Duo : Et c'était quoi l'idée principale du brouillon ?

Babel : J'te l'dis pas, je vais p'têt m'en servir pour une autre fic !

Duo : Ok ! Mais j'finirais bien avec Heero à la fin, hein ?

Babel : Bien sûr ! Je suis un fidèle partisane du 121 moi !

Duo : Waaaah j't'adore ! Encore merci !

Quatre : Moi aussi, j'dois te dire merci !

Babel : Y'a pas de quoi ! J'aime bien le 343 aussi !

Trowa, _petit hochement de tête_ :…

Quatre : C'est sa manière de te dire merci !

Babel : J'avais compris, j'adore Tro !

Regard-de-le-mort-qui-tue de la part de Quatre. [28]

Babel, _grosse goutte de sueur dans la nuque_ : Euh… t'inquiètes, j'y toucherais pas ! Je te le laisse !

Quatre qui redeviens tout gentil et s'en va en tenant le bras de son Trowa.

Babel : « Ouf, c'est pas passé loin l ! » _sentant alors un autre Regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue sur elle_ : Euh… Heero, ça va pas ?

Heero : Omae o Korosu Babel !

Babel : Euh… je peux au moins savoir pourquoi ?

Heero : T'as vu pour quoi tu me fais passer avec ton dialogue mental à la con !

Babel : Euh… un ado de quinze ans en pleine crise hormonale et amoureux ?

Heero : Exactement !

Babel : Et c'est pas ce que tu es ?

Heero : Euh…

Duo, _lui sautant au cou_ : Allez, on en a rien à foutre de ta réputation de Soldat Parfait tant qu'on est ensemble, non ?

Heero, _semblant en pleine réflexion_ : Hum… ouais, t'as raison !

Et ils partent tous les deux bras dessus, bras dessous.

Babel : « Ouf, une autre crise de passée ! » _entendant un petit raclement de gorge derrière elle_ : « Oh non, pas lui ! » Tiens, bonjour Wufei, ça va ?

En se retournant, elle fut surprise de le voir presque les larmes aux yeux, dans une imitation presque parfaite des Yeux-de-chien-battu de Kinto.

Babel : Bah, kekiya, faut pas pleurer Wuffi !

Wufei : Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ?

Babel, _le prenant dans ses bras pour qu'il pose sa tête sur son épaule_ : Mais si je t'aime !

Wufei : Alors pourquoi je reste tout seul à la fin ?

Babel : Bah, c'est parce que j'aime pas vraiment Sally et que je pense pas que tu voulais finir avec Kinto.

Wufei : pourquoi t'aimes pas Sally ? Elle est gentille pourtant !

Babel :je sais pas, c'est comme pour Réléna, y'a des persos comme ça, j'les aime pas ! Mais si tu veux, j'vais faire des efforts dans ma prochaine fic et tu seras avec Sally, d'accord ?

Wufei : Ok, ça marche comme ça !

Et il s'en va à son tour.

Babel, _se retrouvant seule_ : Waaaah, j'suis vraiment trop forte moi !

Kinto : Mouais, c'est ça ! Parle pas trop vite !

Babel : Euh… Me dit pas que toi aussi, y'a quelque chose qui va pas !

Kinto : Non, tout va bien !

Babel : Alors, kek tu fais l ?

Kinto : Rien, j'me suis juste aperçu qu'j'étais encore jamais passée dans le délire de la fin et je voulais juste faire une petite apparition !

Babel : Bah voilà, t'es passée, t'es contente maintenant ?

Kinto : Vi !

Babel : Un cas désespér !

Kinto : Eh fais gaffe à se que tu dis, oublies pas que coté physique, j'ai subit le même entraînement qu'Heero.

Babel, _regrosse goutte de sueur derrière la nuque_ : Euh… tu sais qu'j't'aime bien toi ?

Kinto : Je sais, sinon, tu m'utiliserais pas dans toutes tes fics !

Babel : Vi, c'est vrai ! Et tu m'en veux pas ?

Kinto : pas le moins du monde ! C'est trop marrant de changer à chaque fois !

Babel : Cool alors !

Kinto : Voui !

Et elle s'en vont, se tenant par la taille, comme deux vieilles amies.

Notes :

[1] Pour ceux qui l'ont pas reconnu, c'est « Le feu ça brûle » des Top Boys, le groupe de Charlie et Lulu de M6. Elle m'éclate trop cette chanson ! J'suis morte de rire à chaque fois que je l'entends !

[2] Là, il faut l'imaginer avec son sabre à moitié dégainé et un air vraiment, mais vraiment sadique sur le visage… BRRR, j'aimerais pas le rencontrer quand il est comme ça

[3] Non c'était pas ce à quoi vous avez pensé, bande de petites perverses !

[4] C'est pas très intelligent comme réponse mais faut le comprendre, il est sous le choc des révélations ! Loin de moi l'idée de le faire passer pour un imbécile qui fait juste que baver sur Heero (même s'il y a de quoi) , j'adore Duo et pour moi il est très intelligent !

[5] Là, j'avoue que j'ai pompé à mort dans Fruit Basket ! C'est presque mot pour mot ce que Kyo dit à Tohru quand elle a faillit emménager chez son grand-père. Désolée, mais je trouvais que ça sonnait bien pour Quatre aussi !

[6] Là, c'est comme pour Réléna, je sais pas si c'est une expression qui existe, mais ça sonne bien !

[7] Décidément, c'est pas une partie où les réponses intelligentes affluent !

[8] Troooop chooouuuu !

[9] Ne me demandez pas d'où vient cette comparaison, même moi, je sais pas d'où je la sort ! -- 

[10] Oul ! Faut que j'arrête les vieilles comparaison moi, c'est même pas drôle en plus !

[11] Il se répète un peu, mais c'est pas grave, on va pas lui en vouloir, non ? Moi, j'trouve ça mimi !

[12] J'ai résisté, mais il était vachement tentant le « Dis moi pas qu'c'est pas vrai !» de Jamel. ce mec est trop drôle ! Regardez son spectacle ! Trop tordant ! Je sais que c'est pas vraiment le moment de rire alors pas taper l'auteuse plize ! De toutes façons, j'aime pas les deathfics et j'aime les fins heureuses alors ne vous inquiétez pas, tout finit bien, je sais pas encore comment, mais tout finit bien, promis !

[13] Wuffie qui s'inquiète, trop mimiiiiiii ! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime bien le ridiculiser, c'est bizarre, non ? J'dois être un peu sadique sur les bords, ça doit être ça !

[14] Il l'a dit trois fois à trois personne différente en moins de dix minutes, il devrait l'enregistrer et passer la bande, ça serait plus simple !

[15] Ca, c'est le smiley de Quatre qui a un sourire de dix mètres et qui rougit comme un malade ! Trop mimi !

[16] Je sais, l'ai un peu grossier là Heero ! Mais c'est pas de sa faute, c'est le stress ! Imaginez-vous à sa place ! Moi, j'réagirais pareil p

[17] Faut j'arrête de regarder Olive et Tom moi ! Ca m'a trop marqu ! « Le ballon est mon ami, même si je me le prend en pleine tronche, je n'ai pas mal, car c'est mon ami ! » Mon œil, oui ! J'me suis déjà pris des balles en pleine poire et amies ou pas, ça fait maaaaaaaal !

[18] Pauvre Heero, j'suis méchante, je crois bien avoir détruit à jamais son image de Soldat Parfait avec ce dialogue mental, non ?

[19] Sans rien savoir du débat mental qui le tourmentait !

[20] Un peu comme une moule à son rocher ! Oups, j'avais dit que je ferais plus de comparaison vaseuse, tant pis ! !

[21] Machan : Très belle conversation, en effet ! ! !

Babel : tu trouves aussi ? ! !

[22] Enfin, Duo se précipita, Heero se contentant de s'accrocher très fort !

[23] Pas du tout ironique, la phrase, nooooon ! ! ! ! ! !

[24] Et vi, même d'Heero ! Il s'est complètement dégelé l !

[25] Enfin, la séparation entre Heero et Duo se fit un peu plus tard, Heero étant, je vous le rappelle, toujours incapable de marcher.

[26] MDR ! Imaginez Quatre avec un costume moulant bleu avec un grand Q doré sur la poitrine et un slip et une cape rouges !

[27] Elle a déjà essayé avant donc elle connaît !

[28] Et vi, ça lui arrive à lui aussi, mais seulement quand on touche à Trowa !


	5. fin alternative

**Auteuse** : Babel (Coucou, me revoilou !) (babel121yahoo.fr)

**Titre **: Alors là, bonne question ! J'suis con, c'est toujours La Révélation d'Heero ! Y'a des jours où j'me frapperais moi-même quand j'suis comme ça !

**Genre **: yaoi, OOC, fin alternative à La Révélation d'Heero (Vi, j'vais essayer de caser l'idée principale de mon brouillon dont je parlais à la fin. Alors, vous gardez le début, c'est-à-dire l'arrivée de Kinto et le virage de Réléna [1] et vous oubliez la fin, c'est-à-dire que Quatre et Trowa ne sont pas encore ensemble, Heero et Duo non plus et qu'il n'y a jamais eu de mission. En bref, ça remplace la 4ème partie.

**Base **: Toujours Gundam Wing, j'crois pas que les G-Boys soient apparus dans une autre série, à part pour des cross-over, mais bon…

**Couple **: J'en ai déjà parlé dans le Genre alors pour ceux qui l'ont pas lu, c'est juste au-dessus… Bon d'accord, c'est 434 et 121 mais ils sont tous trop timides pour se le dire, voir même pour certains, découragés d'avance. 

**Disclaimer **: Comme d'hab, les persos de Gundam Wing sont pas à moi, à mon plus grand désespoir ! Bon, j'me console avec Kinto qui, elle, est à moi, mais j'pense pas que ça vaille Trowa ou Duo, non j'pense vraiment pas !

En _Italiques_, c'est des petites précisions scénaristiques. 

En _« Italiques », _c'est les dialogues mentaux entre Quatre et Kinto 

LA REVELATION D'HEERO 

**Euh… 4ème Partie 2ème version ? Mouais, pourquoi pas ! : Une histoire de liste. **

Le lendemain matin, Kinto se réveilla d'assez bonne heure [2] et décida d'attendre les autres pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Elle s'installa dans le salon et se mit de la musique : une compile avec un peu de tout dessus [3] et se rendormit ainsi, en boule sur le canapé. Heero se réveilla à son tour et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En passant par le salon et en entendant la musique, il se pencha au-dessus du canapé et eut un petit sourire en voyant celle qu'il considérait comme ça sœur si sereine. Il prit aussi la décision d'attendre les autres, alla dans sa chambre chercher son portable et redescendit s'installer dans un fauteuil pour pouvoir travailler tout en surveillant la belle endormie. [4] Tout était tranquille et la musique douce qui passait en ce moment [5] aidant, il commença à somnoler quand un énorme bâillement le fit sursauter. Il faillit se jeter sur la source du bruit pour le faire taire mais se retint de le faire en voyant que cette source était Duo.

            Duo, _tout ensommeill_ : S'lut Heero ! Ca va aujourd'hui ?

            Heero_,__ retournant à son portable_ : Hn.

            Duo : C'est un Hn-oui ou un Hn-non ?

            Heero : C'est un Hn-tais toi et laisse-moi tranquille, baka !

            Duo, _avec un sifflement admiratif_ : Eh ben, tout ça en un seul son ! Tu dois être le seul au monde à savoir faire ça !

Tout en disant cela, il s'approcha du canapé et se jeta dessus, en sautant par-dessus le dossier, sans regarder s'il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Un grand cri et un truc dur sous ses fesses qui le rejeta assez fort le lui apprit.

            Kinto : AAAIIIEEEUUUHHH !!!!!! Abruti, ça t'arrive souvent de te jeter sur les gens comme ça ?

Duo ne trouva rien à lui répondre, restant assis par terre, la bouche ouverte, ne pouvant que regarder la furie échevelée qui ne cessait de lui gueuler dessus. Bien qu'il essaya de se contrôler, Heero n'arriva pas à le contenir et un éclat de rire clair et franc lui échappa.

            Kinto, _se frottant l'épaule sur laquelle Duo est tomb_ : Ca te fais rire de me voir souffrir ?

            Heero : Hi hi… désolé…mais vous êtes trop drôle tous les deux !

Duo s'approcha alors d'Heero et posa sa main sur son front.

            Heero : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

            Duo : Je vérifie si tu as de la fièvre, tu dois être malade !

            Kinto : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

            Duo : Il est en train de rire, il doit être malade, c'est la seule explication !

A cette phrase, le rire d'Heero redoubla avec celui de k pour l'accompagner.

            Kinto : T'inquiètes, c'est juste que le Soldat Parfait est partit faire un tour ! Tu as devant toi le vrai Heero !

            Duo : hein ?

            Heero : laisse tomber Kinto ! Il comprend rien !

            Duo_,__ un peu vex_ : t'as raison, j'comprends rien mais peut-être que si tu m'expliquais, j'comprendrais quelque chose !

            Heero_,__ levant les deux mains_ : Ok, le prends pas mal ! Tu vois, toi, t'es Shinigami pendant les missions et Duo en dehors, c'est ce qui t'arrange le plus. Et bien moi, je suis le Soldat Parfait !

            Kinto : Sauf qu'il est tellement pas doué avec les gens qu'il utilise le Soldat Parfait même hors des missions !

            Heero : Kinto ! T'exagères ! Je le suis pas à ce point là !

            Kinto : Vraiment ?

            Heero : … ok, t'exagères pas tant qu'ça.

            Duo : Heero, tu sais quoi ?

            Heero : Quoi ?

Duo : T'es vachement mieux comme ça !

            Heero : Je sais, mais c'est pas génial pour les missions.

            Duo : Pourquoi ?

            Kinto_,__ pinçant la cuisse d'Heero en riant_ : Il est très douillet comme ça !

            Heero_,__ lui virant sa main et se frottant la cuisse_ : Aie ! Ca fait mal !

Duo retomba alors sur le cul avec la même expression sur le visage que tout à l'heure. [6] Voyant cela, le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire. Duo leur lança alors un regard interrogatif qui ne fit que redoubler leur rire. Un éclair de compréhension passa alors dans ses yeux.

            Duo : Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, l !

            Kinto et Heero, _en cœur_ : Vi !

            Duo : C'est pas drôle !

            Kinto et Heero, _acquiesçant en une harmonie parfaite_ : Si si ! [7]

            Duo : Maieuh, Heero redeviens le Soldat Parfait ! J'aime pas quand tu te fous de ma tête !

            Kinto : Trop tard, maintenant que tu l'as vu comme ça, il va plus te lâcher !

            Duo : Hein ?

            Heero, _avec un petit air bien vicieux_ : Oui, je vais me venger de toutes les farces que tu m'as faites !

            Duo, _se planquant derrière Kinto avec un faux air terrifi_ : OSKOUR ! Il va me tuer alors, vu tout ce que je lui ais fait !

Ils se mirent alors à rire tous en cœur. Et c'est dans cette ambiance assez bonne enfant que Trowa arriva à son tour dans le salon.

            Duo : Salut Tro ! Ca va ?

Un simple petit signe de tête lui répondit.

            Kinto : Eh Tro, tu sais danser ?

Elle eut pour toute réponse un haussement de sourcil interrogatif.

            Kinto : Vi, c'est parce que j'aime bien la chanson qui passe et que j'ai envie de danser !

            Trowa : Je ne sais pas danser sur ce genre de musique. [8]

            Kinto : C'est pas grave, je vais t'apprendre !

Elle s'approcha alors de lui tout en ondulant des anches en rythme avec la musique. Trowa ne put réprimer un pas en arrière, ni l'air vraiment mal à l'aise passant sur son visage.

            Kinto_,__ souriant_ : Ai pas peur Trotro, j'vais pas te manger ! J'réserve ça à Quatre !

Une étrange rougeur monta alors sur les joues du mercenaire.

            Kinto : Oh, c'est trop mimi comment il rougit ! Heero, il est encore plus mignon que toi quand je te parle de Duo !

            Heero : Kinto !

            Kinto : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit qui fallait pas ?

            Heero : Rien, retourne à ta danse !

            Kinto : Ok, regarde Tro, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire.

Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui, lui pris ses bras, les posa sur ses anches et commença à lui montrer les pas. D'abord raide comme un piquet, Trowa finit par prendre le rythme et se mit à danser assez bien, voir même très bien ! [9] la chanson était presque finit quand un petit cri se fit entendre à la porte du salon. Quatre s'y trouvait et les regardait danser, les larmes aux yeux.

            Trowa, _lâchant Kinto et s'approchant du petit blond_ : Quatre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

            Quatre_,__ tendant sa main pour lui dire de rester à distance_ : Ne m'approche pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu me touches !

Kinto_,__ inquiète_ : Quatre ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

            Quatre, _lui jetant un regard mauvais_ : Toi non plus, ne m'approche pas ! je te déteste ! Je te faisais confiance et tu m'as trahis !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, le blondinet étant déjà parti en courant hors de la maison. Ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur pour le rattraper mais il avait déjà disparu.

            Heero_,__ le seul à part Quatre sachant qu'elle est aussi empathe_ : Kinto, qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

            Kinto_,__ l'air désappointée_ : je sais pas, c'était si confus, de la colère mais aussi une très grand tristesse mêlée à de la déception.

            Trowa : Comment peux tu connaître ses émotions ?

            Kinto : Euh… je suis moi aussi empathe. D'ailleurs, je peux parler à Quatre par la pensée grâce à ça, je vais essayer de savoir où il est parti, je vous le dirait dès que je le saurais.

            Duo : Essaye aussi de savoir pourquoi il est parti.

            Kinto : Ok, je vais dans ma chambre. S'il est loin, il me faut du calme.

            Heero : D'accord, nous, on va chercher dans les environs. Que chacun prenne son portable qu'on puisse le joindre.

            Duo : Je vais chercher Wufei, on sera pas trop de quatre pour le chercher, il a put partir n'importe où.

            Heero : Bien, on y va.

Ils partirent donc chacun de leur coté, mais avant de s'éloigner, Trowa alla parler à Kinto.

            Trowa : Euh…

            Kinto : Oui ?

            Trowa : Si c'est de ma faute, dis-lui que je suis désolé.

            Kinto : je ne pense pas qu'il puisse t'en vouloir, il t'aime trop pour ça !

Avant que l'européen n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle referma la porte de sa chambre, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

            « Pourquoi ? Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ! C'est vrai que je ne lui ai pas dit que je tenais à lui, mais je pensais pas qu'elle irait le draguer ! Et dire qu'elle disait vouloir m'aider, c'était du pipeau, elle voulais juste s'assurer qu'il resterait seul ! je suis sûr qu'elle m'aurait convaincu de rien lui dire ! Et lui aussi, comment il a pu se laisser faire par elle, ils étaient si collés l'un à l'autre qu'il aurait fallut un pied de biche pour les séparer ! Alors, tout ce qu'il dégageait quand il était près de moi, c'était juste du vent ? Je peux pas le croire, je veux pas le croire ! »

Quatre s'était alors réfugié au sommet d'un arbre au milieu de la forêt proche de la maison et était plongé dans ses pensées quand un violent message mental de Kinto lui parcouru l'esprit. Il décida de ne pas lui répondre et essaya de lever ses barrières mentales au maximum.

_            « Kinto : Quatre ! Quatre ! Réponds moi ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! Je sens tes barrières et je sens aussi que je suis passée à travers alors fais pas semblant de pas m'entendre ! De toutes façons, tu me connais, je suis aussi bavarde que Duo, je suis capable de te parler encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu craques alors, Quatre, s'il te plait, réponds moi ! _

_            Quatre : Et que veux tu que je te dises ? _

_            Kinto : Pourquoi tu es parti ? _

_            Quatre : Tu me poses la question ? _

_            Kinto : Oui, je te pose la question ! Je vois pas pourquoi tu es parti comme ça en pleurant ! _

_            Quatre : Tu ne vois pas ! Tu étais collée à lui comme une sangsue et tu ne vois pas ! _

_            Kinto : C'est pour ça ! Quatre, tu te fais des idées, Trowa et moi, on DANSAIENT, c'est tout ! _

_            Quatre, ironique : Tu dansais ? Vous aviez besoin d'être aussi proches que ça pour danser ? _

_            Kinto : Quatre, tu as entendu la musique sur laquelle on dansait ? Si tu connais une autre façon de danser dessus, dis le moi, je serais ravi que tu me l'apprennes ! Sérieux Quatre, je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisses te blesser ! Au cas ou tu l'aurais oublier, je suis empathe aussi, et j'ai très bien senti les sentiments que tu avais pour lui ! Je suis pas bête au point de vouloir piquer le mec d'un de mes meilleurs amis ! En plus, même si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pas réussi, Trowa t'aimes trop pour ça ! _

_            Quatre : S'il m'aime tant que ça, pourquoi il me l'a jamais dit ? _

_            Kinto : Il est comme Heero, voir même pire, question sentiment ! Je sais même pas s'il sait qu'il est amoureux de toi ! _

_            Quatre : Tu…tu crois ? _

_            Kinto : J'en suis sûre ! Il t'aime Quatre ! _

_            Quatre :Peut…peut-être. _

_            Kinto : Quatre ! Tu sais que tu peux être encore plus énervant que Duo quand tu t'y mets ! Tu es empathe toi aussi, tu as bien du le sentir, en plus, c'est toi-même qui m'a dit qu'il m'en voulait parce qu'il était jaloux que je me sois rapprochée de toi ! Pour moi, quand on est jaloux, c'est qu'on est amoureux ! Et si tu veux une dernière preuve, avant de partir à ta recherche, il m'a dit de te dire qu'il s'excusait si c'était de sa faute ! Il sait même pas pourquoi mais il ne veux pas que tu lui en veuilles, c'est pas une preuve d'amour ça ? _

_            Quatre : Si, je crois que tu as raison. _

_            Kinto : Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Vas-y, dis-moi où tu es qu'on vienne te chercher ! _

_            Quatre : Euh, j'crois que je suis un peu perdu, je suis entré dans la forêt et j'ai couru jusqu'à ce que je trouve cet arbre sur lequel je me suis installer ! _

_            Kinto : Ah bah c'est malin ça ! Tu vois quelque chose qui puisses nous aidez à te trouver de là où t'es ? _

_            Quatre : J'aperçois un énorme sapin se trouve à ma gauche, à quelques mètres, je crois que c'est le plus grand de la forêt ! _

_            Kinto : Ok, bouge pas, on arrive ! _

_            Quatre : D'accord, je vous attends ! » _

« Ouais, on arrive… enfin, Trowa arrive ! »

Elle appela alors Trowa pour lui dire où se trouvait le blondinet perdu.

Trowa : All ?

            Kinto : Trotro, c'est Kinto ! Je sais où se trouve Quatre !

            Trowa, _avec un empressement très inhabituel pour lui_ : C'est vrai ? Où est-il ?

            Kinto : Il est quelque part dans la forêt, près du gros sapin.

            Trowa : Ok, j'y vais !

            Kinto : Trowa attends !

            Trowa : Quoi ?

            Kinto : Euh… tu veux pas savoir pourquoi il est parti ?

            Trowa : Si. Tu le sais ?

            Kinto : Oui, s'il est parti c'est que…

            Trowa, _un peu irrité par le fait qu'elle lui fasse perdre du temps dans sa recherche du Quatre perdu _: Quoi ?

            Kinto : Bah voilà, il était jaloux !

            Trowa_,__ surpris _: Quoi ? [10]

            Kinto : Vi, il nous a vu danser et il a cru que je voulais te draguer et que acceptais mes avances, c'est ridicule, non ? Il sait très bien que je te toucherais jamais, tu comptes trop à ses yeux !

            Trowa : Attends, tu insinues qu'il était jaloux de toi !

            Kinto : oui Trowa, il t'aime ! Alors tu vas me faire plaisir et dès que tu le vois, soit but lui dit que tu l'aimes, soit tu lui roule une méga-giga-super pelle, au choix ! de toutes façons, je crois qu'il appréciera les deux !

            Trowa : Tu es sûre ?

            Kinto : Bien sûr que j'en suis sûre ! Allez, vas-y, il t'attend !

Et elle raccrocha, un grand sourire satisfait s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Elle appela alors tous les autres pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient rentrer. Dix minutes plus tard, Trois des cinq garçons étaient revenus.

            Duo : Ben alors, il est où Quat-chan ?

            Kinto_,__ grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles_ : En ce moment, il doit être dans les bras de son Trowanounet d'amour !

            Wufei : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par l ?

            Kinto : S'il est parti, c'est qu'il était jaloux que Tro danse avec moi ! j'ai juste réussi à leur faire comprendre à tous les deux qu'ils avaient déjà perdus trop de temps à se tourner autour ! Et d'après leurs sentiments que je ressens, je pense avoir réussi !

            Duo : Waaah, t'es trop forte Kinto !

            Kinto : Vi, je sais !

            Heero_,__ soupirant, les yeux tournés vers le ciel_ : désespérante !

            Kinto_,__ petit sourire voulant tout dire_ : Moi, je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui est désespérant !

            Duo : Pourquoi tu lui dit ça ?

            Kinto : Demande le lui plutôt, je crois que ça t'intéressera plus !

            Duo_,__ sourcils froncés _: Oul ! Comprends pas tout moi !

Heero : C'est pas grave, on verra ça plus tard !

            Duo : Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

            Kinto : Vi, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi pas maintenant ?

            Heero : Parce que.

            Kinto : C'est pas une réponse ça !

            Heero : Je sais et je m'en fous ! Je veux pas parler de ça maintenant, c'est tout !

            Kinto : Ok, t'énerves pas, si tu veux pas en parler, on en parle pas.

            Duo : Mais parler de quoi ?

            Heero : De rien d'intéressant !

            Duo : Faut savoir ce que vous dites, T'à l'heure Kinto me dit que ça m'intéressera et toi tu me dis le contraire !

            Wufei : pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Duo, j'comprends rien à votre conversation.

            Duo : Wuffi ! tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant ?

            Wufei : maxwell, ne prends pas ceci comme une marque d'amitié, juste pour un moment d'égarement !

            Duo : Dakodak ! Je fais comme tu veux Wu !

            Wufei : Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Bon, en attendant que les deux amoureux reviennent, je vais dans ma chambre. Que personne ne me dérange !

            Duo : Pourquoi ? Tu vas penser à Sally ?

            Wufei : MAXWELL ! Je ne suis pas un pervers dans ton genre !

            Duo : j'me suis trompé alors ? Désol !

            Wufei : Raah ! Tu me désespères !

Duo : je sais !

Le chinois s'en alla alors, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Kinto sortit alors un long papier de sa poche et se mit à y cocher des trucs.

            Duo : c'est quoi ?

            Kinto : la liste des objectifs que je me suis fixés dans cette maison.

            Duo : Des objectifs ?

            Kinto : Vi, toutes les choses que j'aimerais bien pouvoir faire.

            Duo, _essayant de lorgner sur la liste_ : Et c'est quoi comme choses ?

            Kinto, _la planquant sur le cot_ : Ca, c'est un secret !

            Duo : Allez, laisse moi voir, s'te pl ! ! ! ! ! ! !

            Kinto : nan.

            Duo : Aaaaaalllllleeeeezzzzz ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Si ça se trouve, j'pourrais t'aider pour certains !

            Kinto : nan, je veux pas !

            Duo : Ok, alors il va falloir utiliser les grands moyens !

            Kinto : Quoi ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir autre chose qu'un natte volant sous son nez, que Duo était déjà hors de portée, la liste à la main.

            Kinto : Quoi ? Mais comment t'as fait ça ?

            Duo : Qu'est ce que tu crois, le vol, c'est ma spécialit !

            Kinto : T'as pas le droit ! Rends la moi !

            Duo : Attends, qu'j'y jette un petit coup d'œil avant !

            Kinto : Duo non !

Elle se précipita alors sur lui mais il l'évita facilement et continua à lire la liste.

            Duo : Alors, faire rager Wuffi : facile ! Faire rougir Trowa : Là aussi facile, il suffit de lui parler de Quatre ! Ensuite, faire que Heero laisse tomber le Soldat Parfait : Ah là, c'est plus dur, mais t'as déjà bien réussi ce matin ! Bon, on regarde un peu plus loin, caser Quatre et Trowa : Ca c'est fait maintenant ! Voyons le dernier,…

            Kinto : Non, Pas le dernier !

            Duo : Pourquoi pas le dernier ?

            Kinto : parce que pas le dernier !

            Duo : C'est pas une réponse ça ! Et en plus ça me donne encore plus envie de le voir !

            Kinto : Et merde !

Elle arrêta alors de le poursuivre et baissa les épaules, l'air résignée. Duo lut alors le dernier objectif et stoppa net, la bouche ouverte sous le choc. [11]

            Duo : mais…que ?

            Kinto : Voilà pourquoi pas le dernier !

            Duo : C'est vraiment un de tes objectif ?

            Kinto : Puisque c'est écrit !

            Duo : Tu sais que c'est une mission presque perdue d'avance ?

            Kinto : pas si perdue que ça , d'après moi !

            Duo : Ah bon ? Dans ce cas là, je veux bien t'aider !

            Kinto, _grand sourire de dix mètres_ : C'est vrai ? Alors maintenant, ça va être déjà plus facile !

            Duo, _sourire aussi grand que celui de Kinto_ : je crois aussi !

Heero, qui avait observer leur petit manège, fut de plus en plus intrigué par leur comportement. Il fit une petite grimace à l'évocation du Soldat Parfait et fut réellement surpris de la réaction de sa sœur quand Duo parla du dernier objectif. Sa curiosité fut piquée à vif quand il vit le sourire complice qu'ils se faisaient.

            Heero : Et c'est quoi alors cet objectif ?

            Duo : Toi, t'as pas le droit de savoir !

            Heero : Et pourquoi ?

            Kinto : parce que !

            Heero : Alors je vais devoir utiliser la méthode de Duo.

Il s'approcha alors de l'américain et essaya de lui prendre la liste des mains mais Duo, vif comme une anguille, réussit à l'éviter et à donner la liste à Kinto. S'ensuivit alors une course poursuite dans toute la maison [12] pendant laquelle Heero réussit à prendre la liste. Il commença  parcourir des yeux tout en évitant les assauts des deux autres quand un gros poids pesa sur ses épaules. Il s'écroula et vit que c'était Kinto qui s'était accrochée à son cou.

            Kinto : Vas-y Duo ! reprends lui pendant que je l'occupe !

Elle se mit alors à le chatouiller, chose à laquelle il ne pouvait pas tenir longtemps. Il éclata de rire et se roula en boule au sol pour éviter le plus de chatouilles possibles. Pendant ce temps, Duo réussit à attraper la liste et l'enleva des mains d'Heero.

            Duo, _air triomphal :_ Je l'ai !

            Kinto, _abandonnant Heero par terre_ : Bravo !

Mais leur joie fut de courte durée quand ils virent l'état de la liste, un morceau manquait. Un petit morceau, mais un morceau quand même, et quel morceau ! La fin de la liste n'était plus à sa place initiale !

            Kinto et Duo, _en cœur_ : Oups !

Ils se retournèrent lentement vers Heero qui semblait en état de choc, les yeux rivés sur le morceau de papier entre ses mains.

            Heero : Nani ?

            Kinto : Euh… tu trouves pas que c'est un bon objectif ?

            Duo_,__ un peu hésitant_ : Moi, j'ai tendance à bien l'aimer, pas toi ?

La non-réaction d'Heero les laissèrent pantois, eux qui pensaient qu'il allait se jeter sur eux pour les trucider. Kinto se décida alors à réagir et agita sa main devant le regard perdu de son frère.

            Kinto : Ouhouh ! La terre appelle Yuy ! crrrrsss [13] ! Je répète, la terre appelle Yuy !

Un grand sourire éclaira alors le visage d'Heero alors qu'il tournait son regard vers ses deux amis.

            Heero : Dites, je peux vous aider à le remplir cet objectif ?

La stupeur pouvant ce lire sur les visages des deux acolytes était tout sauf feinte [14] et Heero ne put empêcher de un petit rire de lui échapper en les voyant ainsi.

            Heero : Bah quoi, vous voulez pas alors ?

            Kinto : Euh… si, bien sûr que si ! Soit le bienvenu dans l'équipe pour l'accomplissement du dernier objectif ! Et, vous savez quoi, je crois bien que je vais vous laissez vous débrouiller pour le réaliser et que je vais aller embêter un chinois coincé pour remplir celui qui se trouvait juste au dessus, c'est-à-dire caser Wufei et Sally ! Alors, je vous laisse, salut, bon courage et surtout, faites pas trop de bêtises !

            Duo : Tu nous connais, on sera sage comme des images !

            Kinto : J'vous fais confiance pour ça !

Elle laissa alors les deux zigotos seuls dans le salon et se précipita vers la chambre de Wufei dont elle trafiqua la serrure pour pouvoir rentrer. [15]

Heero laissa alors le papier tomber en se relevant pour s'approcher de Duo et un œil attentif aurait pu y lire le dernier objectif : caser Heero et Duo.

**Fin**

Babel : A finit cette partie et avec celle-là a finit vraiment La Révélation d'Heero ! ! ! ! ! C'est la première fic que je finit, j'suis émue SNIF !

Duo : Bah pleure pas, c'est pas grave !

Babel : bah si, c'est grave, j'vous verrais plus maintenant !

Quatre : Mais non c'est pas grave, t'auras qu'à écrire une autre histoire pour nous revoir !

Babel : Alors vous acceptez qu'j'en écrive une autre !

Heero : Bah ouais, elles sont pas trop mal tes histoires, on a déjà vécu pire avec d'autres fanficseuses !

Trowa, _hochement vigoureux de tête_ : …

Wufei : Oui, entre les déguisements en fille et les garoutisations [16] , les tiennes ressemble à des vacances !

Babel, _se précipitant vers eux et les prenant tous les cinq dans ses bras en les serrant très fort_ : Waaaah, j'vous adore tous, vous êtes trop chou !

Wufei : Tu sais, si tu nous étouffes, on pourra plus apparaître dans tes fics.

Babel : Oups, désolée !

Quatre : c'est pas grave, t'es déjà pardonnée !

Babel : Marchiiiiiiiiii ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kinto : Dis, et moi j'deviens quoi maintenant ?

Babel : Toi, bah tu restes un de mes persos préféré et je vais sûrement encore avoir besoin de toi dans une autre fic ! En plus, tu apparais dans ma fic sur Evangelion et dans mon autre histoire originale qui a pas encore de nom alors que j'en suis déjà à la 4ème partie, alors, t'as encore de quoi faire ! [17]

Kinto : T'as raison, J'vais encore m'éclater à les faire ces histoires l !

Babel : Ouais, J'le sens aussi.

Et les traditionnelles notes à la con ! ! ! 

[1] Oulà, fatiguée moi, ça se dit pas ce truc, non ? C'est bien ce que je pensais !

[2] C'est-à-dire avant tout le monde, même Heero et Trowa. C'est-à-dire, très tôt !

[3] Ca passe de No Doubt à Offspring en passant par J.S.Bach et Rohff, vous voyez le genre ? Le pire, c'est que j'en ai une comme ça moi !

[4] Je sais, je l'ai déjà mis dans une autre fic mais je suis vraiment à fond dans le jeu Kingdom hearts et je peux pas m'en empêcheeeeeeer !!!!! Vive Disney !!!! Vive Squaresoft !!!!!! Continuez à nous fabriquer de beaux héros ou méchants comme Squall ou Riku ou Séphiroth ou…… Bon, d'accord, j'me calme !

[5] Pour ceux qui connaissent, je pense à « Always on my mind » dans le Cd n°2 de Kingdom Hearts.

[6] Vive le gobage de mouche ! °o°

[7] Non, ils n'appellent pas une princesse se trouvant derrière Duo !      ouh, c'est la blague la plus pitoyable que j'ai jamais faite, elle fait rire personne, même pas moi !

[8] la musique en question, c'est « Un, Dos, Tres » de Ricky Martins. J'avais bien dit qu'il y avait de tout sur le CD !

[9] Waaah, danser avec Trowa ! J'veux être à sa place !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[10] Trois « Quoi ? » en cinq phrases, ça fait pas beaucoup de vocabulaire pour Tro, non ? Faut pas lui en vouloir, c'est qu'il est pas très habitué à parler, le pauvre !

[11] Allez, encore une fois, tous en cœur : Vive le gobage de mouche ! °o°     

[12] Sauf dans la chambre à Wufei. Le méchant, il s'était enferm !

[13] Très mauvaise onomatopée pour l'imitation du bruit d'un micro.

[14] Et une troisième fois : Vive… Non, d'accord j'le fais plus, ok pas taper ! Mais en tout cas, c'est encore une expression faciale qui ressemble assez à ça : °o° !

[15] C'est un petit tour que Duo lui a apprit et qu'elle adore pratiquer depuis !

[16] Là, je fais référence aux fics de KINEKO et d'ASUKA. Elles sont trop fortes ! Allez les lire, je vous les conseille vraiment !

[17] Pour ceux qui est de ces fics, les chercher pas sur Internet, elles sont pas encore tapées dans mon ordi et j'ai assez la flemme de les écrire ! C'est ça de les faire en cour de Philo, elles sont toutes les deux sur papier ! C'est con qu'on ai pas le droit d'utiliser un ordi portable pour taper ses cours, non ? De toutes façons, même si c'était autorisé, j'en ai pas, alors, ça résout le problème ! 


End file.
